The Demonic Angel
by SonicFanaticInc
Summary: In a world where angels and demons fight for supremacy , an all-out war is brewing. Daniel-Sonic- , an angel/demon hybrid, and Miles-Tails-, a very gifted teen, are caught in the middle of all this and must work together to stay alive. But when the second most powerful being in Hell, Umbra Diaboli-Shadow- sets his sights on the two...
1. Prologue

**The Demonic Angel**

**Warning:Contains lots of religious elements like Heaven, Hell, and other related topics. I have no wish to offend anyone and I am truly sorry if I do so. This story takes place in my own little made-up world. If I'm not clear on something, simply ask. Thanks.**

* * *

Most of us think that there is only one world in which intelligent beings reside and that world is the one in which we dwell. However, this is false. There are two realms, one above our heads and one below our feet. These realms are commonly referred to in religion and fable as Heaven and Hell. For eons, God and his angels of Heaven have constantly fought off the Devil and his demons of Hell. It is a never ending battle for supremacy and dominance of the middle realm, our world. The angels are always on the alert, ready to fight if they must, while the demons are always plotting ways to breach the gates and take Heaven by storm. Now in present time, this heated rivalry continues but the birth of one very special child just might turn the tide.

Christine, a lovely blue hedgehog with a kind face, was tending to one of Heaven's many gardens when she heard the sound of the summoning bell. She spread her pure white wings and flew to the Central Plaza. Other angels made room for her as she landed gracefully towards the front of the gathering crowd. Looking around, Christine realized that every single angel in Heaven was there; even a few on-duty guardian angels were present. _Something big must be happening. Perhaps it has to do with the very unusual child that is about to be born in the Middle Realm. _thought Christine. Being immortal, the angels could see everything going on in the Middle Realm. Recently, talk of a child with an incredible gift was spreading like wildfire around Heaven. This child was to be born quite soon. It was an event that all of the angels awaited eagerly for they all were intensely curious about who the child's guardian angel would be. At last the summoning bell ceased to ring as Saint Michael the Archangel descended from a shaft of sunlight, his golden wings spread wide. He landed on a raised platform before the crowd of assembled angels and folded his wings. St. Michael raised his arms and said in a strong, clear voice that was heard by all, "Angels of Heaven, loyal followers of God, I have summoned you here to pass on what our Lord has told me. We have all heard of the gifted child whose life will soon begin in the Middle Realm. Little escapes our immortal eyes. However, the forces of Hell are just as watchful. They too know of the child. Now we have seen several gifted mortals from these clouds. But this one is truly special. He will not only be able to see dwellers of Heaven and Hell, he shall be able to find and operate the portals that we immortals use to travel between realms." A gasp spread through the crowd. "This obviously makes the child a major target for the Devil and his forces. So, in turn, this child requires a guardian of the highest caliber. Our Lord Jesus has told me to pick among our finest angels. Christine, will you please step forward." Christine stood where she was in a state of shock. Had St. Michael the Archangel really just called her name? Someone gave Christine a nudge forward. She turned to see her good friend Margret, a gorgeous yellow cat, smile and wave her on. Bowing her head in modesty, Christine ascended onto the stage and stood before St. Michael. He rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "Christine, you are an angel who has earned her halo a thousand times over. You are currently being considered for a promotion to become an archangel, which is a title given only to the most devote and loyal. You are well versed in water, wind, and light casting and a master at repelling demon magic. All of the mortals that you have been assigned to in the past have lived their lives from beginning to end under your watchful eye. It is with great pleasure, that I declare you to be the gifted child's guardian angel!" The crowd went wild with applause and cheering as St. Michael presented Christine with a Connection Cross. She gingerly took the magical object in her hands and held it in the air for all to see. A Connection Cross is a special ornamental cross with a large, clear gem in the middle. The gem allowed a guardian angel to see exactly where their mortal was and what they were doing at any given time. In addition, the cross glowed whenever a guardian's mortal was in danger. Christine stepped down from the stage as the summoning bell rang twice, thus signaling the crowd to disperse.

**Author's Note: Well sorry it took so long but here's the first chapter of my new story. If you can't already tell, I've made up my own little world and placed Sonic characters in it (the first actual Sonic character will appear in the next chapter). This story contains quite a few religious elements since it's all about angels and demons and stuff. If the content offends anyone, you have my most sincere apologies. Also, if you see something I got wrong, feel free to correct me in a review. This story is way longer so the chapters will come out slower but be patient please. Thanks!**

.


	2. Being A Guardian Angel

**Chapter 2**

Christine and Margret were sitting underneath a gazebo in a garden. Christine attached a chain to her Connection Cross and placed it around her neck. The cross was a little big to be a pendant on a necklace but it wasn't heavy enough to be a problem. "What do you think?" Christine asked. She turned so Margret could see the fruits of her labor. "It's perfect Christy, just perfect!", beamed Margret, "I can't believe St. Michael named you guardian of the child!" "I know! Lord knows I've been guardian angel to a lot of mortals but this is the most special one yet! I'm going to do everything within my power to ensure the safety of this child." "All of the forces of Hell will be after this little kid. You'll certainly have to keep on your toes." "I'm willing to go up against the most powerful demon if it means keeping him safe." Margret playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Uh- Oh, look out! Christy's serious mode just activated." Christine laughed and said, "Very funny Margret. Very funny." Christine stood, "I have to get going. The child is about to be born and I want to be there when they put him in the nursery." "What demon would be stupid enough to steal a child from the hospital nursery?" "An underling trying to please his superiors. That's why I have to get going. See you later." "See ya Christy, good luck!" With a flap of her wings, Christine across the garden to a marble circle in the grass. The middle had a cross formed with mosaic tiles. Christine stepped onto the mosaic cross. A golden light shone on the borders of the circle. Christine closed her eyes and pictured the hospital where the gifted child was to be born. She honed in on the maternity ward and focused on the room where the child's mother was in labor. The gold light raced toward the middle of the circle and shot upwards into the sky, taking Christine with it. The beam disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Christine stood by the wall in the delivery room. Even though she was invisible and intangible to the mortals, she felt it was best to remain out of the way. On the bed was a woman fox, her face twisted in pain and her belly swollen with the child about to be born. The bangs of her bright blonde hair were plastered to her forehead by sweat. Her husband, a handsome white-furred fox was kneeled beside the bed. He winced as his wife clutched his hand and squeezed it to the point of cutting off the circulation. Bustling about the room were 2 nurses and a doctor. One of the nurses took a position at the end of the bed with a blanket. The other fetched things for the doctor. The doctor gave the she-fox a drug of some sort and instructed her to start pushing. She let out a scream that drowned out the words of encouragement from the people surrounding her. Christine had never had any children of her own when she was alive. As she watched the process of birth, she was extremely thankful that she hadn't. After 30 minutes or so of screaming and pushing, the nurse at the end of the bed finally stood up with wailing bundle in her arms. She went to the side of the bed and tenderly handed the bundle to the mother's waiting arms, "Congratulations. You are the parents of a healthy baby boy." "Oh, he's so beautiful." cooed the mother as tears of pain and happiness mingled in her eyes. Christine walked to her beside and peered over the father's shoulder. The baby was a little smaller than average. He was a fox with yellow-orange fur and white fur on his muzzle and belly. He had two long, bushy tails tipped with white. Oddly enough, his right eye was sky blue and the left was a golden orange. The father took the baby in his arms and said, "He has your fur Lillian. And your grandmother's tails." The second nurse came back with a clipboard and a pen, "Do you have a name picked out?" "His name is Miles Prower." Said the father. The nurse jotted down the name and scurried off. The doctor said to the proud parents, "I'll leave you _three_, hahaha, alone for a few minutes. A nurse will be back then to take little Miles here to get a full check-up to make sure everything's a-ok." The doctor went out and shut the door. Lillian reached for Miles who was still crying, "Let me hold him Jonathan." Jonathan slid Miles into his mother's arms. "Shhhh. Don't cry Miles, Mommy's got you." Soothed Lillian as she rocked the distressed baby slightly. The volume and intensity of Miles' cries began to decrease until he was almost silent. He snuggled close to Lillian's chest, seeking the warmth and her reassuring heartbeat.

* * *

Christine stood protectively beside Miles as he lay sleeping in his hospital crib. She surveyed the relatively dark nursery with a watchful eye. A nurse or two would come around every once in a while to check on the babies or to perform other duties. Occasionally a baby or two would begin to cry but the nursery was otherwise peaceful. Around 3 AM the entire nursery was quiet. All of the babies were either asleep or drinking a bottle. Christine's ears were perked for any disturbances. She heard the sound of shuffling near the door of the nursery. Turning her head slightly, she caught sight of a dark figure slinking across the tile floor. A tapping quietly accompanied the stalking creature as its claws scrapped the tile. It stayed low to the ground with its spiked tail dragging behind it. A small growl escaped it mouth full of glinting yellow teeth. Christine knew it was a demon. From what she could tell it was an underling. A weak brand of demon that was just smart enough to speak broken English. Other than that the beasts only made animal-like noises. A demon of this class usually only posed a threat to mortals who had been dabbling in things they shouldn't. To a seasoned angel, an underling was little more than a fly. As the underling wove its way through the rows of hospital cribs toward her, Christine slipped a Bible out of the pocket in her robe. She knew the banishing spell by heart but having a Bible present never hurt. The underling stopped about 5 feet in front of Christine. It took a step forward into a pool of moonlight coming from a skylight in the nursery. The demon slightly resembled a jackal with its long snout and toothy grin. Its eyes were black with no pupils. The reddish-yellow flesh seemed to drip off of its bones as it shuffled its huge paws on the tile. Christine stood tall in front of Miles' crib and said in a commanding tone, "Leave, demon! You are not welcome here." The underling snarled back, "Never." "If you do not leave of your own will, I will forcefully remove you from this building and banish you back to the twisted hole from whence you came." In a barley understandable growl it replied, "Must please Master. Master wants child. Must give child to Master." Christine held up the Bible. Immediately the underling let out a hiss and backed away slightly. She began to recite the banishing prayer, "By the power of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I bid thee to leave this building. You are no longer allowed to be here for I banish you to your realm. Be gone, hound of Hell! By the power of Jesus Christ, be gone!" As Christine spoke, the underling began to howl and screech as if the words themselves were stabbing it. It quaked, shuddered, and nearly collapsed onto the floor. When Christine had finished the underling roared before dashing toward the window. It jumped through the glass and landed in the grassy courtyard of the hospital. It than got up and ran into the night.

* * *

5 months passed in the blink of an eye. Miles was growing up fast. He smiled, laughed, imitated sounds he heard (he was especially found of mimicking the pigeons that nested on the roof of his home), and played. Christine felt comfortable leaving him alone during the day with his parents for she knew that not even the stupidest underling would dare attack the child in broad daylight. However, she always appeared at his crib-side as soon as he was put to bed. One night, a particularly strong underling tried to steal him from his crib but naturally Christine was there to intervene. Frightened by the demon's horrifying visage, Mile began to cry. After a difficult wrestling match with the underling, Christine managed to banish it from the house. She approached Miles who was still crying. She brushed away his tears with her hand. Miles stopped crying and looked at her. Christine smiled kindly and Miles let out a giggle. He grasped her finger and looked up grinning. _This child really can see us immortals. To think this tiny little thing has such a power. _Thought Christine as Miles continued to play with her finger. She gently removed it from his hands. "Go to sleep little one. Have no fear; I'm here to protect you. Go to sleep." Whispered Christine as she bent and kissed Miles on the forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Christine was back in Heaven telling Margret about the previous night's events. When she had finished, Margret stamped her foot and said, "Those no good demons! Attacking a baby is low even for them! Its good thing I wasn't there or that underling would have received a thrashing! You better keep a good eye on that kid Christy." "Of course I do.", replied Christine, "But I'm worried. The attacks have been dying down over the past month. They used to come almost every night but now, an attack only happens once or twice a week." "So?" "So, demons aren't exactly quitters. They must be planning something big." "Oh don't worry Christy! It's nothing you can't handle. All of the attacks have been by underlings right?" "Yes. With the exception of one middle class demon on last Thursday." "Then you have nothing to worry about." Said Margret with a wink. Around evening time, Christine's Connection Cross began to glow. She leapt into the air and flew to the nearest portal.

* * *

Christine arrived in the living room of Miles' home and let out a gasp. Miles' father was lying in a pool of his own blood. His chest was torn open, revealing what was left of his internal organs. Christine was frozen in place. She had seen blood before but never such a huge amount like that was soaking into the carpet. A scream tore her from her thoughts and Christine half climbed and half flew up the stairs. She went straight Miles' room. The door was torn off its hinges and lay in a splintered heap at the end of the hall. Without hesitation, Christine burst into the room. Miles' mother was in the corner clutching the crying child to her chest. Tears of terror streamed down her face as she screamed, "Stay away from my baby! You can't have him! Stay away! In the name of God stay away from my baby!" The distraught mother held up her rosary with a silver cross dangling from it. Christine looked around the room for the intruder. She finally spotted him in the corner and her heart skipped a beat. In the corner of the room was the infamous Umbra Diaboli, a demon whose power was second only to the Devil himself. His name meant 'Shadow of the Devil' in Latin and suited him all too well. He was a black hedgehog with crimson demon stripes (markings that identify and distinguish a demon among its kind) winding about his head and tipping his quills which were bent in a V-shape. His eyes were blood red with black slits and burned with all of the fire of Hell. He pocessed sharp black claws on his hands and feet in addition to a long, thick, tail and black leathery wings that resembled a bat's. Umbra looked at Christine and smiled, revealing his sharp, blood stained teeth, "Why, hello there. Took you long enough."

* * *

Masking her fear, Christine moved across the room and in front of Miles and his mother who were still huddled together. Seeing Christine, Miles let out an unintelligible noise and reached toward her. Filled with determination, Christine said, "Leave this place Umbra! You are not welcome here!" Umbra took a step forward and said, "You know that im not going to leave here with out that baby." "You will have to go through me first." "Not a problem." Moving faster than she could see, Umbra lunged forward and slammed his fist into Christine's face causing her fly across the room and hit the wall, rattling the pictures hanging there. Upon hearing the bang and seeing the pictures on the wall rattle, the panicked mother began to shout once more, "Away demon! Away from my child and away from this house! You can't have him! Stay away!" The silver cross on her rosary trembled as her hands shook. Umbra scoffed, "Do you think that piece of tin will stop me? Bah!" He swatted the rosary from her hands. As he did the beads and cross burned his skin, causing Umbra to snarl. He grabbed Miles' mother by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Making his voice penetrate the spiritual barrier between mortals and immortals, Umbra growled, "Surrender your child to me or die." The mother's eyes widened upon hearing the demonic voice come from the same invisible force that currently had her by the throat. She wept and pleaded, "Take _me_ demon, I beg of you take _me_! My son is but a child! Take my soul demon and leave his! Please, I'm begging you, take me!" A snort of contempt ruffled her bangs. Meanwhile, Christine who had been fighting to stay conscious by the wall was now rising to her feet, "Let her go Umbra! Your fight is with me!" Umbra turned his head slightly, "You name is Christine, isn't it? Stay out of this Christine. We all have our obligations to our superiors and this is mine. Don't make me kill you." "You have to if you're going to take Miles." Umbra growled and tightened his grip on Miles' mother who still clutched the 5 month old to her bosom. Miles, who was merely whimpering before, began to cry. Christine pulled out her Bible and began to pray in Latin, "_PATER NOSTER, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo._" Umbra let out a screeching hiss as the holy words bored into him. Blood trickled from his ears as Christine forcefully shouted, "Amen!" Touching a clawed hand to his ear and seeing the black substance, Umbra began to become enraged. He turned on Miles' mother and tore her throat with his teeth before Christine could stop him. Umbra looked at her with a strip of furry flesh hanging from his mouth. He smiled and spat it at her. Christine jumped back as it landed at her feet. Umbra laughed maniacally, "So much for prayer, eh Christine?"

* * *

Blood dripped onto Miles who was locked in his mother's cold, dead embrace. He reached out to Christine once more as he cried. Anger sparked into Christine's heart as she launched into a new prayer with renewed vigor, "_Domine Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferiori, perduc in caelum omnes animas, praesertim eas, quae misericordiae tuae maxime indigent._" Umbra dropped the corpse of Miles' mother and covered his ears, roaring, "_dampnare__angelus__et__damnaret__preces__!_" Ignoring him Christine went on, "_GLORIA PATRI, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen!_" With a loud howl, Umbra charged toward Christine, claws outstretched. However, his movements were slow, rash, and clumsy. Christine dodged the attack and launched one of her own. She kicked the demon in the back of the head. While Umbra attempted to rise, Christine rose her arms above her head, palms turned up wards, and swung her arm back down, forming her fingers into fists along the way. She than opened her hands and in each palm was a pulsating ball of light. She clapped them together and shot a thick beam toward Umbra. Quite suddenly he whirled around and shot a dark, sinister beam at Christine. The two beams collided and began pushing against each other. This did not last long for Umbra was weakened by the prayers and Christine's steel resolve was unwavering. Christine put forth as big a surge of energy as she could manage. The gold beam turned pure white and engulfed the dark beam and Umbra. There was a huge flash of light. When it cleared, Umbra lay in a crumpled heap. His breathing coming in animal-like pants and gasps and his body was covered in bleeding cuts and burns. Christine stood with her shoulders slumped and her ears and wings drooping. Straightening herself slightly, Christine strode to Umbra who was struggling to even steady himself on all fours. "Get out." She said, "_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti,_ get out." Umbra narrowed his eyes, "_Irrumabo__vos__. __irrumabo__deus__. __tibi__omnes angeli__in__caelo et__irrumabo__! __vos__omnes__ardere__in inferno,__tum__te.__Ipse__ego__vos trahat__in ignem__!_ Don't think you've seen the last of me. I'll be back and I will have my revenge. That child will be mine one way or another." Umbra fled from the room and was gone.

* * *

The air was pierced by a high-pitched cry. Christine turned to see Miles trying desperately to escape his deceased mother. Christine ran over and scooped him up. She bounced him gently and said, "Shush little one, hush. The danger is gone for now. Hush, save your strength." Miles calmed down and looked at Christine, the tears on his face mixing with his mother's blood. The angel kissed him upon the forehead and wiped away the blood and tears. _This boy, he is an orphan now. I must find a suitable place and trustworthy mortals to leave him with._ thought Christine as she descended the stairs into the living room. She plucked a baby blanket from the floor and wrapped Miles in it. She then pulled the hood of her robe over her head. Christine's wings vanished as did her halo. Holding Miles close, she quickly hurried from the house and into the street. She walked swiftly down the street, occasionally giving waves to people who cast her odd looks. After turning a corner and walking a few blocks, Christine came to a large, 3 story house. She gazed up at the sign which read, _Helga's Home for Homeless Children._ She knocked upon the door. Almost immediately, a plump female German Shepard answered. She smiled and said with a German accent, "_Hallo!_ Vat brings you to _mien_ humble orphanage?" "Are you Helga?" asked Christine. "_Ja._ Vat can I do for you?" "I have a child here. He is 5 months old. Can you take him?" "_Ja, ja!_ Of course I take him! Don't you worry _mein Kind_; he will have a good home here. Vat is his name?" "Miles Prower." "Such an 'ansome name. Give him here." Christine carefully handed Miles to Helga who cradled him in her arms. Christine bent down and gave Miles a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Stay strong little one and remember, whenever you need me, I'll be there." With that, Christine turned and walked back the way she came. As she past Miles' old house, she wove through the gathering crowd of people. The police were now calling the home a crime scene and roping the area. Christine turned down an alley. Once concealed, she removed her hood causing her wings and halo to appear once more. She took to the skies and flew over the city. Suddenly, a dark shadow engulfed her. Before Christine had time to react, something slammed into her from above and drove her to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and turned to see Umbra. He smiled wickedly and said, "Did you miss me?" Christine opened her mouth to give a fiery reply but Umbra cut her off with a swift blow to the stomach. Umbra shoved her down onto the ground as she attempted to catch her breath. Christine looked up at Umbra who grinned once more, "I told you I would have my revenge." Umbra kicked Christine in her face and everything went black.

* * *

Christine awoke with a groan. She slowly sat up, her aching head protesting. Christine looked around, it was morning and she was lying in the grass of a park somewhere. _What happened to me? Where am I? _After a moment of thinking, Christine remembered what had transpired the previous night. As she got to her feet, Christine felt an odd pain in her stomach, as if something stirred inside her. Her hand flew to her belly. "Oh no."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long everyone! Any ways, this is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it! I know there's a lot of Latin in this chapter, I wanted to make it more real, ya know? Christine says nothing but prayers in Latin, while Umbra, being the demon that he is, spits curses in Latin. By the way, I do not agree with anything Umbra says at**** ALL. ****I'm just trying to write a good story and I'm sorry if I offend anyone. Well here's the translation for the Latin parts. You have to love the Google Translator: ****1.**Christine pulled out her Bible and began to pray in Latin, "_PATER NOSTER, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo._" **Translation:** **Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. "Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, as it is in heaven and on earth. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil." 2.** Anger sparked into Christine's heart as she launched into a new prayer with renewed vigor, "_Domine Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferiori, perduc in caelum omnes animas, praesertim eas, quae misericordiae tuae maxime indigent._" **Translation: "****Lord Jesus****, forgive us ****our sins, save****us from****the fires of hell****, and lead ****all souls to Heaven****, especially those in ****most need****of Thy mercy****." 3. **Umbra dropped the corpse of Miles' mother and covered his ears, roaring, "_dampnare__angelus__et__damnaret__preces__!_" **Translation: "Damn you angel and damn your prayers!" 4. **Ignoring him Christine went on, "_GLORIA PATRI, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen!_" **Translation: "****GLORY be to the****Father, and to****the Son, and****Holy Spirit.****As it was****in the beginning,****is now, and****ever shall be,****world without end.****The same!" 5.** She said, "_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti,_ get out." **Translation: "****In the name of****the Father,****and of the Son****, ****and Holy Ghost, get out." 6. **Umbra narrowed his eyes, "_Irrumabo__vos__. __irrumabo__deus__. __tibi__omnes angeli__in__caelo et__irrumabo__! __vos__omnes__ardere__in inferno,__tum__te.__Ipse__ego__vos trahat__in ignem__! _**Translation: F*** you. F*** your God. F*** your heaven and all the angels in it! You will all burn in hell! Especially you. I will drag you down into the fire myself! ****Whew! Remind me to use less Latin next time. I hope you like this chapter, im going to try and get the next one out ASAP. Please read and review. Thank you.**


	3. The Birth of Daniel

**Chapter 3**

"HE WHAT?" bellowed St. Michael the Archangel. Christine had managed to make it back to Heaven and she had just informed St. Michael of what could be a huge issue. St. Michael passed the floor of his dwelling nervously, and spoke quickly, "This is an outrage! This goes beyond the laws that govern us immortals, this is blasphemy! This is an act of war!" Christine humbly lowered her head, "My apologies St. Michael. The fault is mine. I should not have let my guard down." "Guard down or not, this is a serious offense! To do such a thing to an angel! Its- Its unthinkable!" St. Michael was fuming at what had transpired and he intended to do something about it. "Come Christine, I must make an important annocement."

* * *

The two went to the main plaza after St. Michael sent another angel to ring the summoning bell. When they reached the raised platform, everyone was already gathered. Taking in the crowd and silencing their curious murmurs with his gaze, St. Michael said, "Angels of Heaven, servants of God, the sun may be shining, but it is a dark day nonetheless. All of you know of the demon known as Umbra Diaboli correct?" Mutters and nods of agreement came from the crowd. "Well this monster has gone far beyond the evils of normal demons. Instead, he has committed an atrocity of a blasphemous level. He has violated Christine and impregnated her with his demon seed!" A gasp spread through the assembled angels. One woman screamed and another fainted into the arms of a young man. "I refuse to let this horrid crime go unpunished! Therefore, from now on, if an angel has the power to do so, Umbra Diaboli will be slain on sight!" A roar of cheering arose from the crowd. One elderly angel, a time-worn old mongoose, stepped forward and asked, "But what shall be done with the evil spawn? Surely it cannot stay here!" Chattering began as the other angels mulled over the idea. Christine looked over her fellow angels, hearing parts of conversations, "We can't let that _thing_ stay here!" "It must be sent where it belongs." "Or perhaps we had best kill it. Who knows what it would be capable of?" Upon hearing these things, Christine wrapped her arms protectively around her belly, which she noticed in her mind, seemed to pudge out a tad wider than before. _I believe this child could be good. Just because the father is a demon, that doesn't mean the offspring will be evil. Only time will tell. _St. Michael raised arms, signaling for quiet. "The offspring's condition will be assessed after birth and a decision will be made accordingly. But until it is born, we shall not know whether it has been tainted. Go forth, angels, and return to your duties and remember the decree I made." The summoning bell rang once more and everyone departed.

* * *

Christine sat in her home, gently rubbing her belly and lost in thought. There came a knock at the door and Margret's voice called, "Christy? Are you home?" "Come in!" she replied. Margret opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm so sorry Christy. You must be devastated!" Christine mentioned for Margret to sit as she said, "If the child is evil, then I shall be devastated. But for now, I maintain hope that the child will be good." "Lord knows, you'll be in my prayers." Said Margret as she put a hand on Christine's shoulder. "Pray not for me, but for the child inside me. I'm sorry but night is falling and I must go to Miles. " Margret nodded, "Give that brave little boy a kiss for me." "I will. Farewell." Christine went to a portal and teleported to the orphanage she left Miles at. She found his room and entered. Miles was lying awake in his crib staring at the ceiling. Christine approached the crib and Miles' face lit up with a smile. Christine returned his smile and stroked one of his ears. She looked around the room. A crucifix hung on one of the walls, much to Christine's approval. She put a hand to her belly and gazed up at Heaven, "Lord give me strength."

* * *

Many months went by as Miles continued to grow up. He learned to crawl with ease and was now attempting to walk. He babbled constantly and sometimes you could catch a coherent word thrown into the gibberish. Christine continued to guard him and protect him from the occasional demon that dared to enter his room. It was mostly underlings with a few middle-class demons; however, Umbra had not shown his face since the incident in Miles' old home. But as time passed, her belly became swollen with the growing child inside. 3 months after Miles turned one year old, Christine was ready to give birth.

* * *

Christine was lying in bed, her face twisted in pain. It was time for the long awaited offspring, conceived in a spiteful act of revenge, to enter the world. Accompanying Christine was Margret, who had been a doctor in life, and St. Michael. After a long and painful labor, the child was born. When the child was free, Margret gasped. The wailing child was a blue hedgehog just like his mother. But his quills were laced with crimson demon stripes that twirled about his head and encircled his eyes. The nails on his hands and feet were long, horrible, black claws and he had a long thick blue tail just like his father. Margret let out another horrified gasp. The baby had blood red eyes like Umbra and worst of all, every feather on his pure white wings, the symbol of the messengers of god, was stained with a bright red demon stripe. St. Michael was fuming, "This is the ultimate insult to angels and everything we stand for!" Christine held out her arms and whispered weakly, "Margret, let me see him." Margret hesitated, "I don't know Christy, he's-" With a burst of strength, Christine cried, "Give him to me!" Margret looked at St. Michael who gave a curt nod. Handling the child gently and at arm's length, Margret gave the child to Christine. She held him close and looked him over. St. Michael opened his mouth to say something when Christine cut him off, "He's not a demon. I know it. Umbra's evil may have tainted his appearance, but he is good inside. He is not a demon's spawn, he is _my child_ and _I _shall raise him." Margret appeared shocked, "But Christy! Look at him! He will never be accepted here! He will forever be frowned upon and isolated. Do you want that kind of life for him? I say we give him to Umbra and let him live in Hell." "NO! He won't be isolated Margret because he will have me! Besides, his 'father' is the most powerful demon in Hell short of the Devil himself. If you combine that with my powers, this child is bound to have unimaginable power." St. Michael sighed and nodded, "Christine is right. The child must stay. What shall you name him?" Christine looked at the hybrid child in her arms. He snuggled close to her chest and sucked his thumb. "His name is Daniel."

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 everyone. Sorry it took so long. I've had a massive case of writer's block but its gone now! I think Daniel is a good name for our little blue hedgehog *cough cough SONIC! cough*. The name Daniel is a Christian name meaning 'God is my judge.' Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


	4. Trying To Fit In

**Chapter 4**

7 months had passed since Daniels birth. In spite of his mixed parentage, the boy was growing up healthy and strong. Christine read him passages of the Bible as bedtime stories, to which Daniel listened to eagerly with his ears perked and his crimson eyes begging for more. Daniel also proved to be intensely curious about the world around him and wasted no time in mastering crawling. Each night, Christine took him to the Middle Realm with her so that she could continue to watch over Miles. At first, Miles was frightened by Daniel but he soon grew accustomed to the hybrid. However, Christine never allowed them to play together out of fear that Daniel might accidently hurt Miles. She learned early on that despite his young age, Daniel processed incredible strength. The child had once unintentionally dislocated Christine's left index finger when he grabbed it in the spirit of play. By the time Daniel was 8 months old, he was too mobile for Christine to take with her.

* * *

Margret stood in the doorway of her dwelling and looked at her longtime friend with uncertainty, "I don't know Christy…" Christine stared back at her friend with Daniel squirming in her arms, "Please Margret, I'm begging you. There's no one else I trust to take care of him. It's only till morning." Sighing Margret replied, "Alright. Come on in." Christine instructed Margret on Daniel's care and needs. When she was about to leave, she hugged Margret gratefully, "Thank you so much. Don't forget to read him the Bible at bedtime. He won't go to sleep unless you do." "Don't worry Christy I will. Now go on."

* * *

Christine sat on the floor of Miles' room. As she looked around, Christine knew that she had chosen wisely. The room was open and had several toys scattered about. It was a nice place for an orphan child to grow up. Helga, the woman who ran the orphanage, was a kind woman who treated all of the children here as if they were her own. Christine watched as she entered Miles room with a candle and went to the crib. She peered inside and saw that Miles was fast asleep. With a smile she turned and left. Miles was now 1 year, 10 months old and he could toddle about and talk in short, simple sentences. Christine ears perked up when she heard Miles stir. She approached the crib and saw him rubbing his eyes. Miles spotted her and said, "Pretty." He reached upward towards Christine who chuckled and replied, "No, Christy. Chris. Ty." After a moment Miles said, "Isty!" Christine couldn't help but laugh out loud. She picked up Miles and said with a smile, "Close enough."

* * *

Christine returned to Margret's house. She rapped on the door but there was no answer. Christine went to the main square and began to ask around for Margret. Most turned away with disproval in their eyes. Finally she ran into the same old mongoose who had spoken out about Christine's child when Umbra's deed had been announced. When asked about Margret he snorted in contempt, "Yeah, I saw her alright. She's up at St. Michael's place sticking up for that demon spawn of yours." Christine felt rage burn through her but she decided that now was not the time and hurried to St. Michael's dwelling. She entered to find Margret sitting at the dining table looking quite distressed and St. Michael was on the other side rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. Daniel was nowhere to be seen. "What is going on? Where is Daniel?" asked Christine as she entered the room. St. Michael replied, "He is in a dungeon on the other side of Heaven." Christine nearly blew her top but she managed to calmly asked, "Why exactly is my 8 month old son in a dungeon?" Margret burst into tears,

"I'm so sorry Christy it's all my fault! After you left, I took Daniel to the gardens to look at the flowers. He touched one petal on a daisy and an entire section went up in flames! It took five other angels besides me to get the fire under control. They demanded that Daniel be locked up until a punishment is thought of. There was nothing I could do! They tore him from my arms screaming and dragged him off. I'm so sorry!"

Christine put a hand on Margret's shoulder, "Its ok I understand." With that she turned to St. Michael, "Please. Isn't there some way you can get my son out of that dungeon?" The archangel sighed, "I cannot simply release him. Vandalizing one of Heaven's gardens is a crime that must be punished." Margret burst out, "He's only a baby!" St. Michael was beginning to become angry, "He's not an ordinary baby Margret! He's the bastard child of Christine and that monster Umbra Diaboli! If I let him off the hook, it's going to seem like special treatment! I know it seems ludicrous and I know that what happened was most likely an accident, but almost everyone here thinks the boy is a demon!" Christine paced the floor, her mind filled with the want to protect her child. She stopped suddenly, "Wait. What if, we suppressed his ability of fire casting and any other demonic powers he may have?" St. Michael considered, "Yes. Something special can be made for him. Shackles perhaps." Christine appeared appalled but St. Michael said, "It's either that, or him staying that cell." Christine sat down in a chair next to Margret who put a supportive arm around her shoulder. Christine mumbled, "Fine. Just as long as he comes out of the dungeon."

* * *

Years went by without much excitement. Miles was four while Daniel had turned three. While Miles ran and played throughout the orphanage freely, Daniel was confined to Margret's house. The shackles on his wrists and ankles were engraved with the holy cross so as to keep his demonic powers inside. Both children could talk well and were never afraid to speak their minds. But while Miles chattered about what he done in the day, Daniel babbled about how he would like to go outside and see what it's like. One day, Christine took Daniel outside, making sure to keep him close. As they walked along, a dove flew from the sky and landed in front of them. Christine knelt and held out her hand. The bird eagerly hopped on. Christine stroked the dove and showed it to Daniel who was fascinated. "See Daniel? Birdy." Daniel mimicked, "Birdy!" "Shh. You'll startle her." warned Christine. "Daniel whispered, "Birdy. Daniel wants to pet." Christine held out the dove for Daniel to pet, "Be gentle." Daniel carefully stroked the bird, trying to copy how his mother had done it. The dove cooed happily as it received all of the attention. After a minute Christine stood up and released the dove so it could fly away. They stopped in a park like area of Heaven's gardens with benches and gazebos. Christine sat down but Daniel ran around the small clearing, exploring every bush and shrub. Satisfied, he ran back to his mother and said, "Watch this Mommy, watch this!" Daniel ran towards a tree and took off in a flying leap at it. He sunk his claws halfway up the trunk. Like a bizarre little squirrel, Daniel climbed up the tree with lightning speed and perched on the highest branch. Christine laughed, "Well aren't you quick? Maybe I'll call you Sonic because you're so fast. Now come down." Daniel blew a raspberry at his mother and leaped onto the roof of a nearby gazebo. Christine stood up from the bench and shouted, "Daniel, you get back here this instant!" Daniel jumped into another tree giggling, "You can't catch me!" Christine ran to the base of the tree, "Daniel get down NOW!" Not so much as a giggle came in reply. With a flap of her wings, Christine was flying around the tree but Daniel was gone.

* * *

Daniel ran and promptly fell. The shackles round his ankles still tripped him from time to time. He got up and dusted off. His mother had not caught up to him yet so he might be able to win this game of tag yet. Suddenly a cry rang through the gardens, "DANIEL!" Upon hearing his mother's voice sounding so furious and distressed, Daniel thought, _Uh oh. Mommy sound mad. I should go back. _With his ears and wings drooping, Daniel turned round and began to walk back to his mother. Half way back, a dove flitted down in front of Daniel and began to peck about the ground. Daniel stared at it with his head cocked to the side. _Maybe if I give Mommy a present, she won't be so mad. She really liked the birdy so I can give her that._ Daniel tip-toed up to the dove. When he was close enough, he lashed out and grabbed it round the middle. Startled, the bird began to struggle. In an attempt to get a grip on the dove, Daniel sunk his claws into it, unaware that he was hurting the dove. Bird in hand, Daniel took off in a sprint towards his mother who had screamed his name again. Daniel burst from the bushes shouting, "Mommy, Mommy! I have a present for you! It's-Ow!" Once more the shackles caused Daniel to trip and the wounded dove flew from his hands. It landed with a sharp chirp and blood trickled from its wounds. Everyone watching the spectacle gasped and some even screamed in horror. But shock quickly turned to rage as the other angels in the area began to shout angrily at Daniel and his mother. Confused and frightened by all of the noise and hostile faces, Daniel began to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh Oh! What's going to happen to Daniel now? Poor little thing. Well stay tuned for the next chapter everyone. Thx for reading!**


	5. Attack Of The ShapeShifter

**Chapter 5**

Christine leaned against the side of the orphanage with her wings spread out to absorb the warmth of the summer sun. She was in the orphanage's huge backyard and it was currently out-side time. The many orphans ran about and played with happy screams and giggles. All the while Helga, the kindly woman who ran the orphanage, sat on the porch swing mending a pair of shorts while keep an ever watchful eyes on the children. Normally on such a sunny day Christine would be in Heaven spending time with her son Daniel and then come to guard Miles at night. But today, she had a bad feeling that Miles would be in danger. So here she was, watching and waiting. Miles, who was now 8 years old, was easy to pick out from the other kids with his two bushy tails. He often thought odd by his fellow orphans because one of his eyes was blue and the other gold but Miles had managed to make a couple of friends all the same. If anything drove others from Miles, it was his gift. Miles often talked about the things he saw and heard and this disturbed both children and adults. But Helga was always willing to listen to Miles' stories. Christine broke from her thoughts as she saw Miles drop the ball he was playing with and walk towards someone blocked by a bush. Christine silently followed Miles. She hid behind a slide and watched as Miles sat down cross-legged in front of a little girl. She had a babyish face with black hair put up in pig-tails. The little girl said in a high, sweet voice, "Let's play Patty-Cake." Miles smiled and said, "Ok." The two began their game as Christine thought, _Something isn't right here. I've never seen that girl here before. I don't believe she is a spirit. I almost sense-_

* * *

Suddenly, Helga's stern voice rang out, "Outside time is over children! Come inside, come inside!" Miles turned to the little girl, "Sorry I have to go now. Maybe we can play tomorrow." The girl's face immediately grew somber and her eyes began to tear, "Can't you play a little bit more?" Miles flinched as Helga shouted, "Miles! You get in here too! Come on!" Miles cried back, "But Helga! My new friend needs me!" Helga appeared to be becoming distressed, "Well tell them that you will play later and come inside. Now!" Miles sighed, "Sorry, I can't stay. Bye." All of the other children were already inside as Miles begun to walk towards Helga. The little girl's face twisted in rage and her pupils expanded till her eyes were black. With a snarl she lunged at Miles, her short nails quickly growing into long claws. Christine tackled the odd creature that was quickly morphing from a little girl to a horrible monster. Miles turned around to see Christine wrestling with a writhing creature. As she tangled with the beast, Christine noticed that it seemed to become smaller and thinner. Then, it slipped from her grasp completely. Christine looked about frantically until she saw a dark purple cobra slithering towards Miles who looked absolutely petrified. "Run Miles, run!" shouted Christine as she scrambled to her feet. Miles turned on his heels and sprinted toward the orphanage. The cobra increased its speed and sprung at Miles. Miles fell to the ground with a yelp as the cobra wrapped itself around Miles' legs. It shoved its reptilian face into Miles' and hissed evilly, "You're coming wittthhh me boooyyy." Miles felt his pants grow warm and wet as he urinated on himself in fear. Christine grabbed the cobra by the throat and yanked it off of Miles. "Go back to Hell, Shapeshifter! Go back and tell your superiors that this child will never be theirs as long as I am his guardian angel!" With that, Christine flung the cobra into the air and blasted it with a small ball of light summoned from her palm. The cobra landed with a pained hiss and slithered away into the bushes.

* * *

With the danger gone, Christine turned back to Miles who was still sitting on the ground. Tears were streaming down his face as his wide, frightened eyes stared into some horrible place of his mind. Worried, Christine gave him a gentle shake, "Miles. Miles, dear are you alright? Say something." Miles blinked and looked about him. When he finally got his senses back, Miles grabbed Christine in a hug and began to sob. Christine hugged him back as the boy cried. She stroked his orange fur and wrapped her wings protectively around him. Miles sobbed out, "I want my Mommy! I don't want a new Mommy, I want my old one! Where's my Mommy?" Helga, who had gone into the orphanage to make sure the other children were safe, bustled out toward Miles and Christine. Christine looked up and saw her and thought, _Oh dear. How strange this must look. A little boy hugging and sobbing into thin air. _Helga knelt next to Miles who was still crying. She looked directly into Christine's eyes and said, "I cannot thank you enough Angel." Christine's ears shot upward in surprise, "You can see me?" Helga replied, I can see you but I can't hear you." Christine nodded. She had been able to tell Helga was special but she had no idea Helga was gifted. Helga held out her arms for Miles. Christine detached him from her torso and placed him in Helga's arms. Miles had calmed down a little and was now whimpering and sniffling. Helga rocked him back and forth, "It's such a shame that he is hunted for his gift."

* * *

Daniel was stretched out on a cot as he stared at the celling. The 7 year old attempted to entertain himself by tying to pick out pictures in the various bumps and ridges on the celling. With a sigh he gave up. Daniel sat up and looked around. He was sitting in a decent sized gray room with one small barred window and a heavy wooden door that was bolted and locked from the outside. Inside was a toilet, a sink, a tub, and the cot Daniel was sitting on. Daniel leaped off his bed and into the middle of his room. He had lived here for 5 years and it seemed as normal as the shackles round his wrists and ankles. Daniel dashed toward the wall as fast as he could. He jumped at the wall and ran straight up it until he reached the celling. Daniel drove his claws into the stone and hung there as he caught his breathe. After a minute, Daniel swung his legs upward, latched the claws on his feet to the stone and let himself hang upside down. He spread and folded his wings which were huge for such a child his size. Daniel let out a bored sigh as he swung himself a little. His ears went up as the heavy bolt on the door slid. After a clank of the lock, Christine stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Mommy!" cried Daniel. Christine looked up and smiled, "How's my little sonic-bullet today?" Daniel grinned, "I'm just hanging around." Christine laughed, "Well aren't you hilarious? Come down and give me a hug." Daniel detached his claws from the ceiling and opened his wings in an attempt glide or float down. His attempt failed as he crashed and fell onto his cot. He jumped up and shouted, "Tada!" Christine clapped as Daniel did a little bow. Daniel than jumped from the bed and into his mother's arms. Christine hugged him close and stroked his cerulean quills. Her fingers brushed his demon stripes and a burning sensation laced through her hand. Christine grimaced but she did not pull away. _No. I will not let Umbra's influence push me away from my son. _"I love you Mommy." said Daniel as he buried his face into his mother's robe. Christine blinked away tears as she replied, "I love you too Daniel. Nothing will ever change that."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey Everybody! Here's the next chapter! Also, I'm going to be starting a poll about which story I should focus on more. Cause right now, I'm putting out chapters from both stories one after the other. If there is a winner, then the winning story will have 2 chapters put out and then the one chapter from the losing story. So please vote for your favorite. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	6. Sudden Abandonment

**Chapter 6**

Daniel made a finishing stroke on his sketch pad. He looked at the paper and up at his room with an approving nod. His drawing was a perfect copy of the space he had lived in since he was a small child. Daniel, or Sonic as his mother sometimes called him, was now 17 years old. Ever since he had unintentionally killed a dove when he was 3, he had been confined to this room. _No, this isn't a room. This is a prison._ thought Daniel as he looked around. How he longed to go out in the world and explore. He wanted to see the sky; he wanted to feel grass beneath his feet. He wanted to see the Middle Realm and what the people there looked like. But more than anything, he wanted to fly. Daniel flipped through his sketchbook until he found his favorite picture. It was a detailed and fully colored portrait of Daniel flying through clear blue skies and scattering the clouds. Daniel closed his eyes and imagined soaring through the air, free as a bird. His powerful wings beat the air and made him ascend to heights never before achieved by any angel. With a sigh of despair, the young dreamer leaned against a wall and let his fantasies carry him away, completely unaware that his world was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

Miles Prower was now 18 years old with a thirst for knowledge. He was a slightly handsome young man with soft orange and white fur. Miles generally wore red shoes with white on the tips, blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a gray beanie that pushed his large ears and bangs downward. Miles knew he had a special gift that allowed him to see and hear supernatural beings. Now old enough to understand, Miles also knew that because of his gift, demons would forever hunt him. As a result, Miles never left the orphanage once dusk set in, he skirted dark alleys and heavily shadowed places, and he always stayed in crowded areas. Despite all this, Miles was fairly happy. He knew that his guardian angel, Christine, would protect him and keep him safe from harm. Miles now sat in his favorite tree located in a park near the orphanage. The sun was shining bright, the park had a decent amount of people in it, and sundown was hours away. Miles sighed happily as he leaned back in the boughs of the tree. Suddenly an explosion sounded along with a scream as a store-front close by burst into flames. Debris flew in every direction, striking by-standers and set things alight. Miles jumped down from his tree as a chunk of burning wood struck the leaves and started ablaze. Miles landed lightly on his feet and turned toward the burning store. Everyone appeared to be mesmerized by the fire and the firefighters arriving on the scene. Miles turned away to leave when a flaming branch from his tree broke off and fell towards him. Unaware, Miles was caught completely caught off guard when he was suddenly tackled aside by Christine.

* * *

Christine pulled Miles to his feet, "Are you alright?" Miles replied, "Yes, I believe so. Thanks, I should have seen that coming." The crowd began to disperse as the firefighters doused the last of the fire. After a suspicious glance, Christine said, "I don't believe that fire was a coincidence. I'll walk you back to the orphanage." As the two walked Miles asked, "So how is your son?" Christine responded, "Oh Daniel? He is well. I just I could give him a better life. Everyone views him as a threat and they fail to see the good in him." Miles hung his head, "I can't help but feel responsible." Christine appeared puzzled so Miles went on to explain, "It was me you were protecting that night when Umbra… you know. So it's my fault that Daniel has to live like he does." Christine put a hand on Miles' shoulder, "Miles, you mustn't blame yourself. If you want to blame anyone, blame Umbra or blame all of those who are so stuck in old ways of thinking that they can't open their eyes and see what's right in front of them." Miles sighed, "If only things played out differently." Christine looked up to see that they had arrived at the steps of the orphanage. She took Miles' hands in hers, "Listen honey, what happened, happened. We can't change the past, only shape the future. Now, I'd like you to stay inside for the rest of the day aright? Stay near the other children and away from dark places." Miles laughed, "What children? Most of us are adults looking for jobs! Hahahaha!" Christine smiled, "You know what I mean! Keep this up and you'll be a bigger smart aleck than Daniel! Speaking of whom, I must return to him. Remember what I said, Miles." As Miles entered the orphanage he called back, "Yes Mother!" Christine shook her head and smiled as she left for the nearest Heaven Gate, one of many special portals hidden throughout the Middle Realm.

* * *

Christine came through the Heaven Gate and let out a gasp. Fire was ravaging Heaven's gardens and numerous dwellings. Immediately, Christine thought of Daniel. If the flames neared his cell, no one would think to let him out so he could be safe. She took off at a sprint, using her water-casting to extinguish any fires that she came across. She quickly reached the door Daniel's cell. As she fumbled to undo the locks, Christine cried, "Daniel? Daniel answer me!" A cough and a raspy voice came as her reply, "Mother? Mother what's going on? *cough cough* My room is filling up with smoke. I can't breathe!" Christine's maternal instincts were nagging her to undo the last padlock and get to her child. Ironically, her haste made the task all the more difficult as she tried to shove the key in its hole. Forcing herself to calm down, she slid the key in with ease and undid the lock. She tossed it aside and flung open the door. Daniel was curled up on the ground with his oversized wings draped over him like a cocoon in an attempt to escape the smoke coming in through his small barred window. Christine ran to him and pulled Daniel to his feet. He was conscious but greatly weakened by smoke-inhalation. Christine dragged him into the open air. After a few breaths, Daniel was able to stand, this relieved his mother greatly. Christine ushered him away from the gathering smoke cloud and back the way she had come. Daniel stuck close to his mother's side as she dashed about, assisting other angels in putting out the flames. Feeling useless, Daniel looked about for a way to be helpful. Unlike his mother, he didn't know how to water, wind, or light-cast. _Darn! _thought Daniel as he trailed after Christine, _Mother can cast but all I have are these big clumsy wings! _Just then, Daniel was struck with an idea. He spotted a small fire burning away at a shrub. Wasting no time, Daniel took off toward the fire. Once he reached it, Daniel summoned his strength to lift his huge wings and flapped them forward once, creating a sudden gust that snuffed out the bushfire like a candle. A grin spread across Daniel's face as he ran off to find another fire. As Christine and her fellow angels put out the flames destroying their home with their casting skills, her son put his large wings to good use.

* * *

Daniel was battling a rather large fire on his own. It was roaring away at a chunk of the gardens and Daniel was determined to put it out. He managed to separate a piece of the fire from the blaze and extinguished it. He continued to do this until he was ready to tackle the last bit of the fire. With a heave of his wings, Daniel put out the last of the fire. Revealing, something that made him leap backward. Standing amounst the ashes and embers was Umbra Diaboli. He grinned wickedly, showing sharp teeth, "Hello, Daniel." Daniel stared into red eyes so similar to his own and froze. Umbra took a step toward Daniel, "Do you know who I am?" Daniel was frightened by Umbra's large black, leathery bat wings, imposing stature. But what disturbed him was how many things he had in common with the demon. The same long thick tail, hell-fire red eyes, and crimson demon stripes. He took a step back and shook his head. Umbra threw back his head and released a cold laugh that sent shivers up Daniel's spine. Umbra took another step forward, "I'm your father." Daniel stopped his retreat and his ears perked. In his older years, he had often wondered about his father, whom his mother never mentioned. Now presented with a chance to meet him, Daniel found his curiosity make him take a step toward Umbra, "How do I know you're my father?" Umbra laughed again but somehow, it sounded gentler. He took two steps closer and extended a clawed hand, "Isn't it obvious? Surely in just the few moments of this meeting you can see the resemblance between us?" Daniel nodded and took another hesitant step towards his father. Umbra smiled once more, "You have nothing to fear. I simply want to get to know the son kept away from me all these years." Daniel looked into Umbra's eyes and something held his gaze. Barley aware of it, Daniel walked closer, his own hand extended to take his father's.

* * *

Christine had just finished dousing a fire. She turned to see Daniel walking toward an all too familiar figure. Acting on instinct, Christine cast a huge ball of light and flung it at Umbra. It was a direct hit on the side of Umbra's head that sent him toppling over. Christine dashed to Daniel who was coming out of a sort of stupor. She grabbed Daniel and yanked him away as Umbra began to recover from his blow. "Daniel, Daniel sweetheart, speak to me are you ok?" said Christine as she looked him over. He was a little rattled but fine. Umbra got to his feet with a growl, "You're starting to irritate me, Christine. One would think you would learn not to interfere with my affairs after the lesson I gave you 17 years ago." Christine stepped in front of Daniel, "You are irritating me as well. First your kin terrorize my mortal, and now you come after my son. What exactly do you hope to gain?" Umbra chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know. But I suppose you'll find out soon enough if you're clever." With a wink, Umbra took off and disappeared in a flash of flame.

* * *

Miles was relaxing in the rec room of the orphanage he called home as a decent-sized rainstorm soaked the neighborhood. Most of the children he grew up with had already moved out to start their lives leaving only a few stranglers, such as Miles, behind. However, Helga, the owner of the orphanage, had recently taken in a few youngsters that now ran happily around playing the childish games Miles outgrew years before. He was quite surprised to see Christine appear in the corner of the rec room and beckon him to the backyard. Being of 18 years of age, Miles grabbed his jacket, gave shout to Helga that he was going outside and went without waiting for a reply. Once out, Christine pulled him aside, "Miles there's someone here I want you to meet." The two went to the area where Miles was attacked by the Shapeshifter Demon ten years ago. Despite the incident being a decade into the past, Miles couldn't help but feel paranoid. Miles stopped dead in his tracks as he saw something that turned his unease into wonder. A curious creature stood hunched over slightly while using wings that appeared too big for his body, to shelter himself from the rain. He appeared to be a hedgehog with the same blue quills as Christine and similar wings except the feathers on his were streaked with crimson stripes. More stripes encircled his head and eyes that were red as fire. A thick tail was curled up around his legs. His expression was an odd mix of confusion, fear, and curiosity. Yet, when the two locked gazes, both couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Christine, who Miles noticed seemed slightly on edge, hurried introduced the two. Daniel's smile grew into a grin revealing shining, sharp teeth. He stepped forward, extended one of his huge wings over Miles, and held out his hand. Miles, surprised yet accepting of Daniel's immediate friendly reaction, stepped further under the protection of the wing and shook the queer looking hedgehog's hand, taking notice of the cross-engraved shackle on his wrist. Daniel also sensed his mother's jumpy behavior but was quickly distracted when he noticed Miles two tails and his mis-matched eyes. However, Christine quickly drew the two's attention back to her, "Ok, listen you two. I need you to focus. Daniel, my Sonic sweetheart, I have to go away for a while. I don't know if I will be able to come back. Miles, honey, this means that I'll be leaving you too. Now I want you two to stick together no matter what and protect each other ok?" Daniel and Miles were shocked to hear this and could give no reply. Christine appeared to become desperate as tears start to form in her eyes, "Please boys! I need you both to be strong. I need to be able to walk away from here know that I can on the two of you will be safe! Promise me that I can count on that!" Daniel and Miles, two strangers who only knew each other through brief mentionings by the one person connecting them, were eager to please Christine and calm her fears. Together they answered, "We promise." Christine sighed and managed a smile. She wrapped both boys, one being an angel-demon hybrid of 17 years of age and yet had no knowledge of the world and the other being the gifted mortal of 18 years that she was assigned to protect and knew all too well how dangerous the world was. Both took on the role of sons in her eyes. And as she turned and flew away, Christine knew that they would have to act like brothers in order to survive this ordeal. Daniel and Miles huddled together under Daniel's wings and watched the most important person in their lives disappear, and in doing so, received the similar feeling that a long road was ahead; a road that they would have to travel together.

* * *

**Author's Note: In this note I want to say first, and foremost, thank you so much for all of your supporting reviews on ****Lost Past, New Friends**. **Its reviews like that, which** **motivates me to type. Thank you so much once again! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what you think. Thanks again.**


	7. We're On Our Own Now

**Chapter 7 **

Miles lead Daniel to his room in the orphanage, "Ok, this is my room. I've pretty much lived here my whole life. Feel free to make yourself at home. It seems we're going to sticking together for a long time." Daniel looked about the room curiously, "Thank you. It's so much more colorful than my room. Everything is gray." Miles plunked down onto his bed, "Really? Not even a splash of color?" Daniel sat cross-legged on the floor, "Not unless you count me." Miles couldn't help but laugh. There was a knock on the door. Daniel tensed up, his eyes growing wide and his tail going stiff. Miles whispered, "Don't worry. No one but me can see or hear you." With that he got up and opened the door, "Oh hey Helga." Miles stepped aside so she could enter the room, "There you are Miles! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where did you go?" Miles replied, "I just went out back because Christine wanted to talk to me." Helga immediately looked relieved, "Oh I see. I also came by to check whether or not you cleaned your closet like I- AHHH!" Helga had been turning towards the closet and now she jumped back and whipped out a pocket Bible.

* * *

Startled by her scream, Daniel jumped back as well, tripping on his wings and landing with his back in the corner. "What is she screaming at?" Daniel asked as he sunk his claws into the wall. Miles stood in front of Helga, "Helga what's wrong?" "There's a demon in here! He standing in the corner, surely you see him?" replied Helga gesturing to Daniel. Miles looked at Daniel and back at Helga, "You can see him?" Helga nodded, "Yes. I see him. Step aside Miles, I will handle this." Miles ran in front of Daniel, his arms spread out, "No wait Helga! This is Daniel, Christine's son. I know you think Christine is just my imaginary friend but in reality she is my guardian angel. And this is, despite appearances, her son." Helga seemed to calm down and lowered the Bible. Daniel, in turn, relaxed and released his grip on the wall. "Are you sure Miles?" asked Helga. Miles replied, "Yes. Christine introduced us personally. I know this sounds crazy but-" Helga interrupted, "It's not crazy. I have seen your guardian angel and I see a slight resemblance in…" Helga paused as she looked at Daniel. Miles said, "Daniel. His name is Daniel." "God is my judge… a fitting name." muttered Helga. She turned to Miles and Daniel, "Miles. Please step away from him." Miles planted his feet, "Helga, I know-" "Step away! I hear what you are saying Miles but I need to see for myself. Now please. Step away." Miles looked at Daniel who gave him a nod. Miles reluctantly step aside.

* * *

Helga turned her full attention to Daniel, "You. Please step forward." Daniel did so, his eyes on the ground. Helga held out the Bible. Daniel looked at it and at Helga who appeared slightly surprised, "You do not shun the Bible?" Daniel replied, "Why would I? Mother used to read me the Bible every night before bed." Helga said to Miles, "While I can see, I can't hear. What is he saying?" Miles relayed what Daniel had said. Helga opened the Bible, "Is that so? Can you recite?" Daniel closed his eyes, "'The Lord is my strength and my song, and he has become my salvation; this is my God, and I will praise him, my father's God, and I will exalt him.' Exodus 15:2" Once more Miles repeated Daniel's words. Helga put away the Bible, "No demon would be able to quote verses like that. I'm sorry I doubted you." Daniel smiled, "It's cool. People make mistakes." Miles passed on the message. Helga smiled nervously for seeing Daniel's sharp teeth made her uneasy, "Well, I have other things to attend to. No more going outside today Miles, you catch a cold." With that she left the room.

* * *

After she was gone, Miles breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew! For a minute there, I thought we were screwed! I had no idea Helga was gifted though." Daniel asked, "Why did she think I was a demon?" Miles laughed and said, "Dude, seriously? No offense but if Christine hadn't introduced you to me, I would have thought you were a demon too!" Daniel tipped his head to the side, "I don't understand. Mother always said that I was an angel, no matter what people said." Miles dropped his smile, "Surely you must have wondered every time you looked in the mirror?" Daniel tipped his head to the other side, "Mirror? Never heard of such a thing." Miles pulled a full length mirror from his closet and set it against the wall, "This is a mirror. You can see reflections in it. See?" Miles stepped away from the mirror so Daniel could see him-self. Instantly, Daniel jumped away from the mirror, terrified of what he saw. He latched onto the ceiling with the claws on his hands and feet. Miles looked up, "Whoa! What's the matter?" Daniel sunk his claws deeper in, "Is that what I really look like?" Miles nodded, "Last I checked it wasn't a fun house mirror. Come down, your reflections not gonna bite. Come on." Daniel detached his claws and landed gracefully. He cautiously approached the mirror. With a hesitant hand he reached out and touched the cold, smooth glass. He took a step back and examined his reflection more closely. Only now did he truly see the resemblance he shared with his father. _My father, if that's who he really is, was right. We look so much alike. Is this the reason why that woman and the other angels think I'm a demon? If I look like a demon, why would Mother always insist that I'm an angel? And why would she attack my father? Mother... why did you leave? I have so many questions…_

* * *

In the following days Miles introduced Daniel to the many wonders of the Middle Realm. Daniel was fascinated by television, and could stare at it for hours. He finally had gotten accustomed to his reflection and found it extremely entertaining. On a sunny day, Miles took him to a small man-made lake in his park. Daniel had leaned over the edge and peered at water, "I can see myself in water too? Cool!" Miles removed his shoes and socks. After rolling up his jeans, Miles sat on the edge and dangled his feet in the water causing ripples to disturb the surface. Daniel leaped back, startled. But he quickly approached again and gave the water a dab with his hand, "It's just like the bathtub back home!" Daniel began to splash the water with his hands as he bent over the lake. However he bent too far and toppled into the lake with a yelp. He resurfaced just long enough to cry, "Help me!" before his wings dragged him down. Without hesitation, Miles dived in after him. He grabbed a flailing Daniel and heaved him to the surface. With some effort, Miles managed to get both of them on the shore. Daniel was shaking like a leaf as he clung to Miles. Miles slowly pulled away, "You good?" Daniel nodded. Miles stood, "Ok. Uh, stay here and dry off. Spread out your wings so the sun can get 'em. I have to go get my hat." Due to that incident, Daniel gave a mile wide berth to any body of water that was more than 2 feet deep. Another thing Daniel came to quickly dislike was cars. At first he was attracted to them because they were shiny and came in so many colors and sizes. But he accidentally hit one with his tail while walking with Miles through a parking lot and set off the alarm. The loud blaring sound frightened Daniel causing him to fall backwards into another car and set off another, more high-pitched than the other. Daniel covered his ears and shouted, "Miles make it stop! It hurts my ears!" Miles grabbed his hand and ran, pulling him through the parking lot. As they ran, Daniel's wings and tail thumped against more cars and soon almost the entire parking lot was screaming with alarms that could be heard two blocks away. Once they had reached a quiet spot, Daniel said, "I hate cars." Miles laughed and thought _I can't believe how naïve and innocent he is. It's like he really has been locked in a room for the majority of his life. He has no idea about anything. Before I met him he had never even heard of a mirror, let alone looked in one. It's kinda sad but in a way he's lucky. He doesn't know how messed up things can be…_

* * *

It had been several weeks since Christine had left Miles and Daniel with only each other to depend on. The two had bonded and were almost like brothers, just as Christine had wanted them to be. Miles and Daniel had gone to see a movie at the local theater. However, they had misjudged the length of the movie so when they stepped outside, the sun had already set and darkness had fallen. Walking close together, the two nervously went from streetlight to streetlight. As a shortcut, Miles and Daniel decided to sprint through the park. It had fewer lights but would get them to the orphanage faster. After readying themselves, the two began their mad dash through the darkened park, sticking close to what little light there was. They had almost made it through the park when Daniel's shackles caused him to trip and fall. Miles skidded to a stop and ran back to him, "Daniel, get up! Come man get up!" Daniel sat up and let out a sharp cry of pain, "I think I twisted my ankle! ARGH! Damn shackles!" Miles tried to get Daniel on his feet but was only able to half-drag him into the pool of light from a streetlamp. Miles tried to see how bad the right ankle was, but the shackle was in the way. He grabbed a big rock lining the gravel path, "Hold still. I'm going break it off." Miles slammed the rock down several times on the shackle, each strike resulting in a scream from Daniel. Finally Miles tossed the rock aside, "It's no use. *pant pant* It must be magical or something." Daniel nodded as he attempted to catch his breath as well. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Christine appeared before the two boys.

* * *

Christine was covered from head to toe in blood. Some of it was hers, oozing from gashes, scratches, and bites on her body. The other splatters were black and sizzled as they burned any of Christine's exposed skin. Her traditional white robe was soiled with blood and dirt and ripped in many places. Her wings were drooping and missing feathers as well as being splashed with blood. Christine's grass green eyes were dull and glazed over and her sides heaved as she struggled to breathe. She was attempting to stand tall but her legs were shaking, threatening to give out. Christine fell to her knees in front of the boys. Miles and Daniel rushed to her side, with wide eyes. Christine embraced them tightly and wept, "I'm so sorry boys, I'm so sorry!" Daniel and Miles could hardly hold back their own tears as they hugged the single most important woman in their life. Reluctantly, Christine pulled away and looked the boys over. Both seemed fine with the exception of the blood smeared on their faces from Christine.

* * *

She hugged them again before saying, "Boys. I came to warn you. By kidnapping a young angel, Umbra activated a Heaven Gate and attacked Heaven. For the past weeks he has been bringing more demons into Heaven and trying to take over. We managed to chase him off but there were major casualties and much of Heaven is in ruins. This is bigger than the normal conflict between angels and demons. St. Michael wants to declare war against Hell and all of its inhabitants. I fear that Umbra will take advantage of the chaos and come for both of you. You must be able to defend yourselves." Christine pulled her connection cross from under what remained of her tattered robe. She removed it from her neck and placed around Miles', "This will help shield you from Umbra and keep lesser demons away. Don't hesitate to use it as a weapon. Normal mortals won't be able to see it because it is a supernatural object so don't worry about that." She then turned to Daniel, "And you Daniel will need to use the extraordinary powers you have been gifted with. Use them against evil. Fight fire with fire." Christine's hands hovered over Daniel's wrist shackles, "_Haec uirtute praeditus Dei remitto codices ab illo suffocant. His compedibus non tenere te. Utere donis sermone Domini percute eos, qui resistunt. Amen._" Daniel gasped as all 4 of his shackles snapped open and fell off. When the shackle round his right ankle fell away, he winced and gingerly touched it. Christine looked it over. Her glowing hand passed over the twisted ankle as she whispered, "_S__ana_." A small white orb passed from Christine's hand to Daniel's ankle, instantly healing it. She helped Daniel to his feet. She looked at the Miles and Daniel and smiled, "You two have grown up so fast and I'm so proud of you. I love both of you very much." She opened her mouth to say something else when suddenly a large, beast-like shadow shot from the surrounding darkness and huge, cruel jaws closed on Christine's neck.

* * *

Daniel unleashed a horrified scream as Christine tried to struggle against the teeth penetrating into her flesh and growing dangerously close to vital structures. Both boys are frozen in place by fear and shock, Daniel still screaming. Miles was silent but tears were spilling from his eyes. Christine managed to screech, "RUN! RUN AWAY, RU-" CRACK! Now Miles let out an agonized cry as the gruesome sound of Christine's neck snapping in two reached his ears. It's prey now dead, the thing turned toward Miles and Daniel and stepped into the light of the streetlamp. It was huge, hulking monster of a dog with enormous paws and teeth. Blood dripped from its mouth and onto its sharp, cruel claws. It had a lush, black pelt that was laced with red streaks and empty, hungry, cold maroon eyes. The Demon-Dog let out a snarl as it rocks back and forth on its haunches, preparing to pounce. Miles jumped back as Daniel stepped toward the Demon-Dog with an angry growl, his crimson eyes flashing with anger. The Demon-Dog made a mock lunge at Daniel with a loud bark. His rage boiling over at his mother's murder, Daniel sounded a bone-chilling, demonic roar that made the Demon-Dog shrink back and dip its head. Miles put a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "Daniel, what's gotten into you?" Daniel turned to Miles, angry tears mixing with his burning eyes and teeth locked in a horrible grimace, "That thing killed my mother. It killed my mother." Daniel's hands began to glow and steam. The Demon-Dog had partially recovered from the shock and began prowl towards the boys. Daniel clenched his right fist, "It killed my mother!" Daniel's fist burst into flame, causing an alarmed, "Daniel?" the Demon-Dog leapt at Daniel as he held up his flaming hand and shouted, "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" A fireball flew from his palm and struck the Demon-Dog in the snout, knocking it backward with a yelp. "Oh my God!", cried Miles, while Daniel stood stunned at his first fire-casting. The Demon-Dog was lying on its side whimpering. Miles grabbed Daniel by the arm and began to pull him in the direction of the orphanage, "Come on Daniel, let's run while it's down!" Daniel sunk the claws on his feet into the ground, "But what about Mother? We can't leave her here!" Miles looked at the lifeless corpse of Christine, her eyes wide, and mouth gaping. He turned back to Daniel, his voice breaking, "We have no choice. We're on our own now and we have stay strong and together. She would want us to leave, she died for our safety." The Demon-Dog began to get to its feet. Daniel finally nodded and allowed Miles to pull him toward the direction of the orphanage. An ear-splitting howl tore the air and drove Daniel and Miles into a sprint as they heard big, heavy paw steps racing up behind them.

* * *

As Miles and Daniel ran toward the orphanage with the Demon-Dog hot on their tails, Miles suddenly realized that by going to the orphanage, everyone inside would be in danger. "This way Daniel!" shouted Miles as he skidded and turned away from the orphanage. Daniel followed suit replying, "Where are we going?" Miles said, "Just run! I know a place!" Just as the pair was beginning to tire, they reached the base of Miles' tree. Though it topmost leaves and branches were charred from the storefront fire, Miles scrambled up the trunk and as high up as he could as Daniel leapt up into its boughs with an easy bound. The Demon-Dog stood at the base of the tree barking and growling. It raked its claws on the tree trunk and began to howl. Miles glanced at the night sky. The moon was high and the stars were out. _Damn! It's probably around 10 or 11 o' clock and the sun won't begin to rise for over 7 hours! We can't stay up here that long! Christine… What should we do? I'm so lost…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I had a huge block that parked itself right on top of my creativity. But, as you can see by this long chapter, I demolished it with a sledgehammer! Ha Ha! Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy! P.S. I almost forgot to translate the Latin! Whoopsy! Here it is: 1._Haec uirtute praeditus Dei remitto codices ab illo suffocant. His compedibus non tenere te. Utere donis sermone Domini percute eos, qui resistunt. amen._ Translation: **With these words, endowed by the power of God, I release you from these bindings that stifle. These shackles no longer hold you. Use your gifts to smite down those who oppose the Lord and his word. Amen. **2. _Sana_ Translation: **Heal**  
**


	8. Drag Me To Hell

**Chapter 8**

Miles and Daniel huddled together in the tree as the Demon-Dog lurked below, howling loudly. It was almost as if the beast was calling something. Suddenly a voice rang out, "Debilito! _Calcaneum!_" Immediately, the Demon-Dog backed down, tail between its legs and head lowered. Miles and Daniel looked to see the frightening visage of Umbra Diaboli step from the night's shadows. Daniel's ears shot up in surprise, "Father?" Umbra looked up at Daniel and smiled, "Why hello again, Son." Daniel went to leap out of the tree but Miles grabbed his arm, "Daniel wait!" Daniel said, "Miles, he's my father!" Miles looked from Daniel to Umbra and back again, "Yes I know. But Christine has told me about that demon. He is Umbra Diaboli, the same demon who destroyed Heaven, your home. And if I'm not mistaken, that his dog, which killed Christine." Daniel contemplated this. He said to Miles, "Your right. Why would he do that?" Umbra called up the tree, "There's no need to be frightened Daniel. I don't want to hurt you. I just-" "Why did your dog kill Mother?" interrupted Daniel. Umbra replied, "Excuse me?" Daniel jumped from the tree and looked his father in the eyes, "Why did your dog kill Mother?" Umbra cast his eyes to the ground, "I sent Debilito to protect you. He doesn't know Christine. When she approached you, he took it as a threat to your safety and attacked." Miles now came down from the tree, "If that's true, than how come it went on to attack us as well?" Umbra replied, "He was going after you, Miles. My apologies for that, he doesn't know you either." Miles stepped back, "How do you know my name?" Umbra smiled, he seemed amused in a way, he then said, "I might ask the same about you. After all, you were just a baby when we first met." Miles frowned with the utmost disgust, "Christine told me all about you. What you did to her, and what you did to my parents." Daniel looked at Miles curiously, "What did he do?" Tears came to Miles' eyes as he growled, "He killed them."

* * *

Daniel gasped and looked at his father with horror etched into his face, "Why would you do that?" Remorse flooded Umbra's features, "It was a long time ago. However, becoming a father has changed me. I myself was surprised at the love I bore for you, son. I wanted to be a bigger part of your life but Christine refused to let me see you and locked you away. I have since made it my mission to get you back from your selfish mother." Daniel asked, "So why did you attack Heaven?" Umbra answered, "It was all ruse to create enough chaos for me to get to you. But Christine was clever and I had scarcely found you before she whisked you to the Middle Realm. I've been watching you closely since I found you, waiting for the right moment to bring you home." "Home?" inquired Daniel as he tipped his head. Umbra nodded and smiled, "Yes Daniel, home. Unlike the home your mother provided, you will be accepted and won't have to live like a prisoner." Miles shouted, "Daniel don't listen to him! Demons do nothing but lie!" Daniel scowled as he thought _What if Miles is right? Father is a demon. What did Mother say about demons? They serve the Evil One and will do anything to please him. From lies to murder. Even if he is my father, I cannot trust him. The other angels despised me because I look so much like my father and for good reason. My father is evil and I will not follow in his footsteps. Mother died for Miles and me. Her sacrifice will not be in vain. _Umbra held out his hand, "Will you come with me Daniel, my son? Will you come home?" Daniel spat in his face and yelled, "Never! Hell will never be my home for I am not a demon like you!" He turned and began to walk away, "Come on Miles, let's go." Miles spat in Umbra's direction as well and followed.

* * *

Umbra wiped the spit from his face and snarled, "_Tenebris manus._" Without warning hands made of pure darkness sprang from the ground and grabbed hold of Miles and Daniel. The boys cried out and struggled as the hands held them in place. Umbra went to them and roared at Daniel, "Insolent child! Are you oblivious to the tension that pulls at the realms? A war is about to engulf Heaven and Hell! I offer you safety and you deny me? You are fortunate He wants you as well as the gifted boy! If not I would have killed you both for your lack of respect. _Dimittere._" The hands let go of Miles and Daniel and vanished. Umbra whistled and at once Debilito was at his side. "_Genuflectitur."_ Debilito crouched low to the ground. Turning to the boys, Umbra ordered, "Get on." When Miles and Daniel hesitated he said with a cruel smile, "Don't worry he won't bite, unless you try and get off." After exchanging hopeless looks, the two climbed onto Debilito who gave a warning growl as they grabbed tufts of his long coat to hold on. "_Currere." _commanded Umbra as he opened his huge bat-like wings and soared into the night sky. Debilito lunged forward and ran after his master. Miles and Daniel clutched at fistfuls of fur in a desperate effort to not fall off as the swift Demon-Dog leapt onto the roofs of buildings and dashed round sharp turns. At last, Debilito skidded to a stop in an alley. As Umbra landed and folded his wings.

* * *

To a normal mortal it would have appeared to be normal dead-end alley with graffiti on the brick walls on trash on the ground instead of the big dumpster. However, immortal beings and gifted mortals like Miles could see a glowing red and black circle with Latin words inscribed around it on the farthest wall. They could also see a young male cheetah with wings and soiled angel's garb. He did not have a halo yet, suggesting he had only recently became an angel. The young male was chained the wall with the circle by dark shadow chains. He lifted his head at the sound of company, revealing a face that was swollen and bleeding from several beatings. Umbra looked at him as if he had spotted a cockroach in his kitchen, "Oh. You're still here?" The angel glared at him, "You bound me here with shackles cast from darkness. Where would I go?" Umbra slapped the angel across the face, "Silence, you pitiful insect!" "Leave him alone!" shouted Daniel from Debilito's back. The angel saw him and gasped, "You! You are the Demonic Angel! So you succumbed to evil just as the elder angels said you would." Miles said, "No. Daniel is good just as Christine was. And we are both prisoners just as you are." The angel gasped once more, "The Gifted Boy! Oh Heaven, this monster has captured you as well? The forces of good truly are doomed! No, St. Michael will not allow this. Using his sword of holy flame he will-UGH!" Umbra kicked the angel in the stomach, "I said SILENCE! _Dimittere._" The chains disappeared from the angel's wrists and Umbra seized him by the throat. He pinned him to the wall in the middle of the circle. Umbra said, "Now that I have the boy who can open the Gates, You no longer have a purpose." Using his claws, Umbra slashed the angel's throat and blood splashed all over the circle.

* * *

Upon the spilling of blood the circle began to shine brightly and Umbra read the Latin inscription around it, "_Offero igne inferni sanguinis. Haec oblation fidei probationem aeterna Princeps Tenebrarum._" The circle began to spin around rapidly and shrink in diameter as it did so. When it was so small that is seemed to have disappeared, it exploded outward to twice its original size with a swirling, dark mass in the middle. Umbra tossed the young angel's corpse aside and said, "_Genuflectitur._" Debilito dropped to the ground. "Get off and enter the Hell Gate." instructed Umbra. Hurried by a snap and snarl from Debilito, Miles and Daniel did as they were told and slid from the Demon-dog's back. Together they approached the Hell Gate. There was a hot gust of wind coming from it that carried the smell of brimstone and burning flesh and the screams of the tortured and the damned. Miles and Daniel joined hands and squeezed. Umbra frowned and said, "Hurry up and step into the Gate!" Debilito stepped toward them with an angry bark as if agreeing with his master. Daniel dropped Miles' hand and stepped back, "No. I'm not going in there." Umbra seized Daniel's arm and hissed, "Listen brat, step into the Hell Gate or I'm going to make you wish you were dead." Miles looked at Daniel with pleading eyes, "Daniel, you can't win against him." Daniel looked back at Miles, his expression calm yet full of fiery determination, "I don't have to win. I just have to buy you some time."

* * *

With that Daniel punched Umbra as hard as he could in the jaw, catching the demon unawares and sending him flying into one of the alley walls. Debilito pounced on Daniel, his jaws threating to deal him the same fate as his mother's. Straining against the Demon-Dog's bulk, Daniel screamed at Miles, "Get out of here Miles! Go!" Miles shouted back, "No! I'm not going to leave you! We promised Christine we would stay together! We're brothers!" Daniel managed to throw Debilito off him and into Umbra who had just gotten up, "Than do me a favor as my brother and run!" Debilito jumped onto Daniel's back and pinned him with his massive paws. Daniel yelled, "GO MILES! PLEASE, GO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, JUST GO!" Tears poured down Miles' face, "I'll come back for you Daniel, I promise! No matter what it takes, I'll rescue you!" Miles turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could from the alley. He ran down the street, the connection cross Christine gave him thumping against his chest. Gasping for breath, he burst into a diner. The staff and customers gave him questioning looks before returning to what they were doing. Miles went into the restroom and locked himself into a stall. He fell onto the floor and tried to catch his breath. _Umbra is probably dragging Daniel through Hell right now. I need to get him out of there but how? My best chance at success would be to bring help. But who can I ask? _Miles held the connection cross in his hands and stared into the gem in the center. Then an idea hit him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! It appears we have reached the climax of our tale doesn't it? I'm so excited to type this cause even I don't know exactly how this is all going to end! Btw, I don't know if anyone has noticed but yes this chapter has the same title as a movie. A very good movie by the way. I totally recommend it but be warned, it's a supernatural horror movie! Anyways, here are the Latin translations: 1.** **Debilito Translation: **Maim **2.**_**Calcaneum**_ **Translation: **Heel **3.**_**Tenebris manus **_**Translation: **Dark hands **4.**_**Dimittere**_ **Translation: **Release **5.**_**Genuflectitur **_**Translation: **Kneel **6.**_**Currere**_** Translation: **Run **7.**_**Offero igne inferni sanguinis. Haec oblation fidei probationem aeterna Princeps Tenebrarum **_**Translation: **I offer this blood to the fires of Hell. This offering is proof of my eternal loyalty to the Prince of Darkness. **Whew! Where would I be without Google? Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!**


	9. Seeking Help

**Chapter 9**

Miles exited the diner's bathroom and went out the door. He walked down the street and paused under a streetlamp. He clutched the connection cross and looked about him. Christine had told him that he was able to use Heaven and Hell Gates but under no circumstances was he to use the latter and only use the former in an absolute emergency. _Well, I'm pretty sure this is as absolute as it can get. I think Christine told me that there was a Heaven Gate right near the hospital where I was born._ With no time to waste, Miles jogged to the hospital and went around back. After straining against a rolling dumpster, Miles had revealed a square of concrete underneath. He stepped onto the square which then lit up with a blue light. A cross shone the brightest in the middle as the whole square began to spin. With a surprised yelp, Miles dropped through the blue swirling mass and found himself falling out of the sky. He fell into a pile of ashes and rolled onto a tile path. He stood up and looked around with his mouth agape as he took in the ruins of Heaven.

* * *

Miles appeared to be standing in what seemed to be what had once been a garden. He took a few steps down tile path, turning his head every which way. "Oh my God." Miles managed to croak. "Young man, you would do well not to use the Lord's name in vain." Miles whirled around to see an elderly mongoose wearing a dirty white robe. Sprouting from his back were weary looking wings with gray feathers and above his head hung a shining halo. The mongoose spoke once more, "Your Christine's mortal aren't you?" Miles nodded, "Yes sir." The mongoose nodded himself, "A fine angel, a credit to us all. Tell me young man. We all are dying to know, where is she?" Miles dipped his head, "She's dead." The mongoose's face instantly turned sad, "Oh no, not Christine. Not her." Miles took off his connection cross and held it out to the old angel, "Here you seem to know her so I think you should have it." The mongoose shook his head, "Know her? Everybody here knows her! And we all loved her. But no, she gave it to you, so you keep it son. And if I were you, I wouldn't ever take it off again. Now, go home." Miles placed the connection cross back around his neck, "Sir, please, I know that shouldn't be here, but I need help." The old mongoose thought for a moment before saying, "Come with me." Miles followed him to a more open expanse where angels everywhere were working. Some were sweeping ashes into piles, others were clearing debris, and others still were tending to the wounded. All of them stopped and stared when the mongoose began to guide Miles through the chaos. Miles could hear them whispering amongst themselves, "A mortal? Here? Impossible!" "Wait no! He is the Gifted Boy!" "He wears Christine's connection cross!" "But why? And why is he here?" "Silence!" came the loudest voice of all.

* * *

Miles turned to see an angel step through the crowd. He was taller than the rest and his wings were as golden as his halo. All of the other angels dipped their heads in respect as he stepped into the middle clearing. The mongoose whispered to Miles, "Dip your head son. That's St. Michael." Miles immediately did as he was told as St. Michael came up to him, "Miles? What are you doing here?" Miles looked up, "Forgive me St. Michael but something horrible has happened." Taking St. Michael's silence a cue to go on, Miles swallowed nervously, "Christine is dead." A huge gasp spread through the angels and there was one heartbroken scream. A female yellow cat pushed her way out of the crowd and ran up to Miles. She grasped both of Miles' hands, "Christine was my dearest friend. Please tell me that what you say isn't true!" Miles replied, "I'm sorry." The female angel screamed once more and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. St. Michael pulled her to her feet, "Calm yourself Margret. It is alright. Christine is in His arms now." Margret drew in a shuddering breath before asking Miles, "Where is her son Daniel? Christine told me she was taking Daniel to you in the Middle Realm. Where is he?" Miles sighed before replying, "That's what I'm here. I need your help. Daniel is in really big trouble." "What kind of trouble?" asked St. Michael. Miles paused before saying, "Umbra kidnapped Daniel and took him to Hell." Once more gasps rippled through the gathered angels and Margret let out another sob. Miles continued, "That's why I need your help. I want to rescue him." Immediately St. Michael shook his head, "No. Impossible. It cannot be done." Miles shouted, "Why not?" St. Michael replied, "As angels, we cannot set foot in Hell. It is a place for demons, not us."

* * *

Miles clenched his fists and growled, "You're all cowards." "Speak up." demanded St. Michael Miles looked him in the eyes and yelled, "You're all cowards! The demons dared to come into Heaven, the holiest place of all, and all you do is clean up and do nothing! You say Hell is the place for demons right? Well Daniel does not belong there! He is not a demon!" All of the angels were stunned, for no one had ever showed such defiance and anger towards St. Michael. The old mongoose put a firm hand on Miles' shoulder, "Son, you best hold your tongue and show some respect." Miles pulled away from him, "NO! I have only known Daniel for about a month but in that time, he has become a brother to me! He has spent the majority of his life locked in a room! He was so innocent and naïve! On top of that he watched his mother be killed in front of his own eyes and was powerless to stop it! Yet despite all of that he found the stretch and courage to sacrifice himself so I could get away! Would a demon do that?" St. Michael responded, "Miles, I know you are distraught but it's not that simple. We-" Miles screamed, "I don't want to hear your excuses! If it was Christine, you would have already been going down there! Daniel needs my help and if you aren't going to assist me, then I'll go by myself!" Before anyone could stop him, Miles turned and ran back to the ashen garden and found a Heaven Gate. He pictured the alley from which he had fled and was immediately transported there. Miles approached the glowing circle on the wall. He touched it with his hand and it began to shine and black-purple light. But the swirling portal that appeared earlier was absent. Miles looked around and saw that the young angel's corpse was still slumped in the corner where it was tossed. _I wonder if Christine's body is still… No. I can't think about that right now. I have to focus on getting this Hell Gate to open. Wait, Umbra got it to open by offering blood. If I do the same… _Miles picked up an empty beer bottle that was lying around and smashed it. He then took a piece of glass and cut across his index finger with a wince. He smeared the blood in the middle of the circle and with a whoosh, the Hell Gate opened. Taking a deep breath and glancing up at the stars and moon for could be the last time, Miles stepped forward and was swallowed by the Hell Gate.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! I know there's not much going on in this chapter and because of that, I'm going to post another before moving on to Lost Past, New Friends. Not to mention I'm really excited to get to the end. :D So read, review, and most importantly, enjoy! **


	10. To Hell And Back

**Chapter 10**

After Miles had ran off, Daniel ceased his struggling against Debilito's weight. The Demon-Dog retreated as Umbra roughly grabbed Daniel by the throat and hissed into his face, "So, someone has finally decided to use some of that power stashed away inside him! You best count yourself lucky I'm supposed to present you to Him!" Umbra hauled Daniel over to the Hell Gate and tossed him inside. Daniel could help but scream as he tumbled through blackness. A sharp pain shot through Daniel's side as he struck a rock ledge jutting from a wall. With a thud, Daniel landed on the ground and created a small crater on impact. Just as Daniel managed to get his legs under him, Debilito came down and landed directly on top of him. Umbra landed lightly in front of him. He snapped his fingers and commanded, "_F__erre__._" Debilito clamped his jaws around Daniel's neck causing him to yelp. Umbra began to walk away as Debilito dragged Daniel along. Daniel struggled slightly but quickly gave up as each movement made the Demon-Dog's teeth prick his neck uncomfortably. Daniel looked about him. The air was unbearably hot and reeked of smoke. He was being dragged against a bumpy black ground that rubbed off black dust. By looking outwards he could see flames igniting and disappearing at random and from cracks and crevices, malevolent eyes peered at him. Daniel was painfully dragged down countless flights of stairs. The farther down they went, the darker it became. Soon the only light was the glow of lava coursing through the rock walls. After what felt like an eternity, the stairs ceased and leveled out into a huge room. The room was pitch black except in one corner where lava flowed from the ceiling and formed a curtain. But the even that light was almost consumed by the stifling darkness. Debilito's ears flattened against his skull and his tail went between his legs as he cowered at the bottom stair, whimpering. Umbra snapped at him, "_Que!_" However, Daniel heard something strange in Umbra's voice. It almost seemed to quiver; as if he himself were frightened. _Where are we? I don't like it here, it feels… evil. Pure evil. More so than Umbra. _Daniel was startled from his thoughts by a low, rumbling, voice that penetrated the depths of his soul and made his blood freeze in his veins, "Umbra Diaboli… What have you brought me?"

* * *

Umbra dropped to his knees and bowed so that his forehead touched the floor, "Prince of Darkness, ruler of Hell. I have brought you my spawn, Daniel, just as you commanded." Debilito dropped Daniel and backed further up the steps, still whimpering. Daniel slowly got to his feet staring at a huge shadowy mass that had moved into view behind the lava curtain. It did not have solid edges but seemed to flow and flux. Daniel's heart began to beat faster and harder as the growl like voice addressed him, "Come closer, Daniel. Come. Come." Despite the beckoning of the voice, Daniel remained rooted to the spot. Umbra was now on his feet and behind Daniel, nudging him toward the lava curtain. He stopped when Daniel's nose was a foot from the flowing lava and backed away. Everything in Daniel mind told him to run away but he found himself rooted to the spot. His heart beat out of control and his breathing became sporadic as a dark, smoky hand reached out through the lava and towards Daniel's face. The tips of the fingers brushed the side of Daniel face. At first it was cold and uncomfortable. Suddenly Daniel screamed as it began to burn his skin. His demon stripes began to glow bright red as the burning sensation continued to strengthen to the point of being intolerable. The hand retracted into the lava as Daniel collapsed onto the ground with his demon stripes still glowing faintly. The evil voice came once again, "He is more powerful than we ever imagined. Such immense power. With Daniel on our side, the war will be easily won." Umbra ducked his head, "With all due respect Master, I do not believe Daniel will join us willingly." After a moment, the voice responded, "If he will not lend us his power, then we shall take it from him." Umbra nodded, "It shall be done." The voice replied with what sounded like cruel amusement, "No. not yet. I sense the Gifted Boy is coming. Direct your brethren to make sure that he is herded toward the central square. Secure your spawn there as well, on the alter."

* * *

Miles hid behind a large hunk of brimstone as a tall, lanky demon stalked by. After it had left, Miles slowly stepped into the open and began to walk down a path that was paved with what seemed to be coal dust. He hadn't gotten far when out of nowhere, a bird-like demon swooped from above with a screech. Miles dove to the ground as its claws sliced the air where his ears had just been. As the demon circled around, Miles was on his feet and sprinting down the path, dust flung up in clouds as he did. He was about to turn down a fork in the path when a hulking demon lurched at him with a roar. Turning on his heels, Miles went down the opposite fork only to turn back once more as another demon chased him off with a banshee-like screech. More demons closed in on him, forcing Miles to go straight. Demons seemed to materialize out of thin air along the sides of the path, screaming, roaring, howling and some breathing fire. Some reached toward him with horrible claws while others swung spiked tails. Just as Miles' legs threatened to give out, he reached a large clearing. He stopped to catch his breath and realized that everything had fallen silent. Miles looked about the large clearing. Fire encircled it and if you looked into the flames long enough, there appeared to be thin white hands waving among them and screams could be heard in harmony with the crackling of fire. Shuddering, Miles looked elsewhere. Part of the clearing was raised, almost like a stage. In the middle of the stage-like structure was an altar of sorts. Bound to it with chains was a familiar face.

"Daniel!" cried Miles as he ran to the alter. Daniel was unconscious with his limbs in chains that were wrapped around the stone slab of the alter. Miles slapped Daniel across the face, "Daniel! Wake up! You better not be dead! Wake up!" Daniel slowly opened his eyes but quickly became alert when he saw Miles, "Miles? What are you doing here?" Miles replied, "I told you I would rescue you didn't I? I'm a fox of my word." Daniel smiled, "Thanks." Miles smiled back before turning serious, "Don't thank me yet. We still have to get out of here." Miles bent and began to search for where the chains attached to the rock when he noticed the severe discoloring of the stone. The discoloration seemed to form in drip-like marks. Brushing aside the wild thoughts of his imagination, Miles stood and said, "I can't find where the chains are anchored the rock." Daniel said, "Maybe I can break it?" Miles nodded and took a step back. After taking a deep breath, Daniel began to pull against the chains binding his arms. With a yell and a heave, the links in the middle shattered. Daniel sat up with the remaining links dangled from his wrists. Panting, he said, "I did it!" Miles grabbed Daniel in a hug which the latter eagerly returned. Both boys froze as a slow, deliberate clapping was heard, "Well done Daniel, well done."

* * *

The two turned to see Umbra standing a few feet from them, a smug smile plastered on his face, "You're finally starting to be able to access your true power at will. I'm quite proud of you, Son." Daniel frowned, "Don't call me that. I'm not your son, I'm Christine's son!" Umbra's face twisted into a disgusted sneer, "No one likes a Mama's boy. Not that it matters considering your mother is dead." Daniel gave the chains that bound his legs a yank and they broke like glass. He hopped down from the stone slab and took a step towards Umbra with a growl. Miles put a hand on his shoulder, "Daniel, don't." With a nod, Daniel relaxed slightly. Umbra threw back his head and laughed in a mocking tone, "HA! Why do you let that little runt hold you back? Don't you want revenge against me? If so, why not get it? Come! Prove yourself, fight!" As Umbra spoke his challenge, other demons began to gather around shouting, "_Pugnare! Pugnare! Pugnare!_" The more intelligent demons repeated the chant in English, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The lowest demons merely jumped around and whooped. Umbra said, "So? What shall it be?" All at once, the chanting and whooping quieted as all the demons turned to look in one direction. Umbra himself stopped and turned as well. The many fires burning around the area seemed to dim, almost go out. A darkness began to creep from the stairs leading down to the lower levels of Hell. All of the demons began to back away from the stair area. Daniel and Miles joined hands and moved closer together. The air seemed to freeze as a low, growling voice said, "Enough. All of you."

* * *

Umbra and all of the other demons immediately knelt and bowed their heads. The darkness came further and further up the stairs and heavy thudding footsteps could be heard. The voice came again, "Restrain them both." Umbra snapped his fingers, "_Petram vinculis._" The rock beneath Miles and Daniel's very feet sprung upward like water geysers and snagged their wrists and coiled around their ankles before solidifying. A large shadowy hand reached up from the stairwell and grasped the railing, "I trust you boys are enjoying your stay here?" Daniel and Miles began to shake as a second hand also grabbed the railing. Umbra spoke up, "Master, with all due respect, I think it best if we begin." "Patience, Umbra." came the reply, "All in good time." Miles summoned his courage and shouted, "We aren't sticking around for anything!" Miles cried out and nearly fell to the ground as he felt a hot, searing gaze drill into his chest and peer into his soul. The large dark hands tightened around the railing as they began to pull a large menacing black mass barely into view, "You have courage boy. But not even that cross can protect you from my power." Miles slumped against Daniel, almost passing out. Daniel held him upright and snarled, "Leave my brother alone!" A horrible, bone chilling chuckle sounded from the stairwell, "Brother? That is quite rich. You are a demon Daniel. The many creatures around you are your brothers and sisters. Not that little runt." More of the dark mass was coming into view so that a massive set of shoulders was visible. A dim light was visible through the darkness but the shadows shifted and appeared to move upward. The light became stronger. A large horned head was lifting up out of the stairwell. Just as the glowing, blood-red eyes were about to be in full view until there was a thunder-like crash. A bright heavenly light streamed downward on the central square causing all of the lowest and middle class demons to emit ghastly screams and take off at once. The higher demons were able to hold out for only a few seconds longer before fleeing as well. Umbra fell to his knees with a pained screech. A deafening roar sounded from the stairwell and the head lowered.

* * *

Rock collapsed from the ceiling and a large party of angels came through the hole. They remained in the air, calling out incantations, "_Caelestis inspiratione!_" "_Caelestis mundare!_" "_Lux laser!_" As a result, beams and spheres of light were flying every which way. Miles was beginning to recover looked upwards along with Daniel. The female yellow cat named Margret that Miles had encountered in Heaven flew up to them, behind her St. Michael. Margret was almost in tears as she embraced both Miles and Daniel, "I'm so glad both of you are ok! Miles what were you thinking?" "Be careful Margret." warned St. Michael, "Do not let your feet touch this unholy rock." Another roar bellowed from the stairwell and the darkness began to rise up it much more quickly than last time. St. Michael shouted, "We must go, now!" Margret took Miles into her arms and said to Daniel, "Come, open your wings and fly." Daniel quickly replied with a worried glance at the stairwell, "But I can't fly Aunt Margret! Mother never taught me!" St Michael let out a frustrated sigh, "Of all the ridiculous-" Miles spoke up by saying, "Maybe if he hadn't be imprisoned in a room his whole life, he would know how to fly!" Margret gasped, "Miles, please show some respect!" Another roar sounded but this time it came from Umbra who had at last gained his strength back. He launched himself toward the four, a dark fire engulfing his hands. St. Michael grabbed Daniel's hand, "We leave now! All angels retreat! Retreat!" The other angels immediately turned and flew from the hole they came in. With a strong flap of his golden wings, St. Michael followed after them, Daniel in hand and Margret carrying Miles right behind him.

* * *

At last the party made it back to Heaven. They were surrounded by the angels who did not go and bombarded them with questions and fussing over any wounds. After injuries were taken care of, St. Michael stood in the middle of the crowd to address them. "Angels. Servants of God. Our rescue mission was a success. Miles, the Gifted Boy, and Daniel, Christine's son, were successfully rescued and they are unharmed." Cheering ripped through the crowd. "However, in the process of this rescue, we lost two brave angels. We shall miss and remember their sacrifice forever." The crowd dipped their heads and was silent until an angel shouted, "Why did we waste the blood of our comrades over that demon? We should have left him Hell where he belongs!" The rest of the crowd began to become angry and restless. Daniel shifted uncomfortably as the angels near him began to give him threatening looks.

* * *

Margret, who had been standing next to Daniel and Miles in the crowd, flew above the crowd and shouted, "Are you all really that blind? Daniel is not demon! You forget that he is Christine's son! She died for her son so that he may have a chance at a life! If you cannot put aside your hate in memory of Christine, than put it aside for the sake of logic! Christine was one of our strongest angels and Umbra is the second most powerful entity in Hell! If you put that together it creates an unimaginable power! We cannot allow the demons to have that! But that shouldn't matter! Daniel is a good boy who was cursed with the looks of a demon! But shouldn't matter either! We cannot judge and condemn him! Only the Lord can!"

* * *

Margret landed next to Daniel and said, "I too used to doubt you. But Christine showed me that you are not a demon but an angel. I know I cannot give your mother back, but I can give you something that I'm sure you have wanted your whole life. Acceptance." Miles said "I'll always stick by your side Daniel. Because we're brothers and nothing is going to change that." A voice suddenly spoke up, "I accept you too Daniel." Everyone turned to see the old mongoose. "In memory of your dear mother, Christine." Slowly, the other angels began to nod and murmur in agreement. They stepped forward to shake hands with Daniel and some even hugged him and gave their condolences about Christine. Feeling touched and slightly overwhelmed by the enormous show of compassion, Daniel began to cry, "Thank you… All of you… Thank you so much… I just wish Mother was here to see this… It would make her… so happy…" St. Michael came forward to him as well, "Daniel. As of this moment, you will no longer be seen as a danger or a demon. You are an angel of Heaven and always will be." "Well isn't this touching?" Everyone turned and gasped…

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! Done! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Back to school distractions are everywhere! Anyways here is the Latin Translations: 1. **_**F**__**erre**_**Translation: **Carry **2.**_**Que**_** Translation: **Hush **3. **_**Pugnare**_** Translation: **Fight **4. **_**Petram vinculis**_** Translation: **Rock chains **5. **_**Caelestis inspiratione **_**Translation: **Heavenly blast **6.** _**Caelestis mundare**_ **Translation: **Heavenly cleanse **7. **_**Lux laser **_**Translation: **Light laser

**Alrighty, on to the next one! Hopefully this won't take as long. So please read, review, and most of all, enjoy. **


	11. Begining Of The End

**Chapter 11**

Everyone turned and was shocked to see Umbra standing with a wicked smirk on his face, "Did you really think that you were rid of me?" Miles stepped forward and shouted, "Why can't you leave us alone?" Umbra cast a large shadow-hand and slapped Miles across the face, sending him flying. "Miles!" cried Daniel as he leapt into the air and caught the fox, "Are you ok? Miles?" Looking down, Daniel realized that the blow had knocked Miles out cold. Anger surged to the surface as Daniel set Miles on the ground and charged at Umbra with a roar. "No Daniel!" shouted Margret. Umbra snatched Daniel out of the air by the neck and slammed him down onto the ground. Margret cast a light beam and fired it at Umbra but the demon laughed and batted it away with ease. Daniel was struggling to free himself from Umbra's chocking grip when Umbra sunk his claws into Daniel's neck with one hand and sunk the claws on his other hand into the ground.

* * *

He began to speak some sort of spell, "_Potentiae inferni clamavi et princeps tenebrarum se. Patere ostium apertum in profundum inferni mala ignem aeternum._" A dark purplish dome formed over Umbra and Daniel and tendrils of darkness lashed to and fro. The crowd of angels jumped back out of fear and surprise until St. Michael barked, "He's trying to open a portal to Hell! Quickly we must stop him!" The angels immediately jumped forward once more and began casting all types of attacks involving light, wind and water. However none seemed to have any effect. Miles came too and saw what was going on. He jumped up and ran toward the dark dome, "Daniel!" Margret tried to grab and restrain him but she missed and fell. Umbra continued his spell, "_Hunc ad portam do inmortale venientes de virtue ipsius animae lucem a tenebris. Ut solutio, ego offerre hoc mortale sanguine._" Daniel's demon stripes lit up bright red and a sort of vortex began to form over his chest. He let out scream as it plunged downward and seemed to spear his very soul. As Miles approached the dome, one of the tendrils zoomed toward him, entangled itself around him, and dragged Miles into the area of the dome. Another tendril came fast as lightning and plowed into his stomach, sending blood spurting every which way. His cry of pain was drowned out by Umbra's final shout of, "_Periuriis amet, porta sit transitus ad daemones mali!_"

* * *

The dome shot upwards into a cone shape before slamming the ground a few feet in front of Umbra and a dark void began to form on the spot. The tendril embedded in Miles turned a dark red as it began to drain the blood from his body and spilled it into the void. The vortex sucked a large beam of pure white light from Daniel and sent it spiraling into the void. A boom sounded as the void opened up and flames rushed out of it. The newly opened portal became wide than shrunk almost to a close before going wide again. Margret yelled, "The portal is open! We're too late!" St. Michael replied, "No, it's not completely open! Its unstable so we still have a chance!" As St. Michael spoke, a few underling demons were managing to claw their way through the portal. The other angels jumped on these intruders without hesitation. Daniel and Miles were still on the ground, their lives being syphoned from their bodies and their screams filling the air. St. Michael moved aside a fold of his robe to reveal a sword hilt hanging from his belt. He removed it from his belt and held it in front of him, "_Sanctus ignis!_" A golden blade sprung from the hilt and ignited in a blue-white flame. He dashed forward and slashed at Umbra. The swift demon quickly maneuvered away and began to flee, leaving St. Michael's sword to cut through the vortex and dark tendril feeding the portal. With nothing feeding it, the portal collapsed and closed.

* * *

Margret rushed to the boys' side. Miles was extremely pale and his stomach wound trickled blood. Daniel seemed better off; he was already attempting to sit up but failing due to dizziness. When he recovered his senses, Daniel at once noticed Miles' condition, "Miles? Miles! Miles, say something!" Margret attempted to calm Daniel, "I'm almost positive he'll be ok. He just needs medical attention. Give him some air Daniel!" St. Michael said to Margret, "Take care of him. I'm going after Umbra." Daniel sprung to his feet, "Let me help." St. Michael was taken aback, "Excuse me?" Daniel clenched his fists, "Let me help you. Umbra has destroyed my home, killed my mother, dragged me to Hell, and hurt my brother. I'm not going to sit and do nothing anymore." Seeing the determination in Daniel's eyes, St. Michael gave in, "Alright. Come."

* * *

St. Michael and Daniel quickly caught up to Umbra. The demon scoffed, "Is this the best Heaven can do? An archangel and my bastard son? Ha!" St. Michael readied his sword, "Silence demon! Your actions have triggered a war between Heaven and Hell and violated several of the laws that govern us immortals! Now you shall pay for your crimes!" He sprang at Umbra who quickly dodged and tried to flay him with his deadly claws. With a flap of his wings, St. Michael was out of harm's way and slashed toward Umbra who jumped back. Daniel took the opportunity and before Umbra regained his footing, swung his large wings and knocked Umbra to the ground. St. Michael plunged his sword toward Umbra's chest but was blown backward by a black shockwave. Umbra lashed his thick black tail and pulled Daniel's legs out from under him. St. Michael charged at Umbra but the demon quickly shouted, "_Angelus obsidione!_" A red barrier quickly rose up in front of the archangel causing him to slam into it. St. Michael struck the barrier several times to no affect and tried to go around it but the barrier blocked a large area around Umbra. Daniel was inside this area. He tried to put some distance between himself and Umbra but was surprised to find that the barrier prevented his escape. Umbra laughed, "You really are a fool aren't you? This barrier prevents angels from passing through it and you are half angel. It's just you and me with no mommy or archangel to save you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh boy, at last a showdown between Umbra and Daniel! Show of hands if you saw that coming or wanted that. I hope I don't disappoint you with fight scene. I've never really written a detailed battle before. Here's the Latin translations: 1.**_**Potentiae inferni clamavi et princeps tenebrarum se. Patere ostium apertum in profundum inferni mala ignem aeternum**_** Translation: **I call upon the powers of Hell and the Prince of Darkness himself. Allow me to open a portal to the depths of Hell, the eternal evil fire.** 2. **_**Hunc ad portam do inmortale venientes de virtue ipsius animae lucem a tenebris. Ut solutio, ego offerre hoc mortale sanguine.**_** Translation: **To power this portal, I give the energy and soul of this immortal being hailing of the light and dark. As payment, I offer up this mortal's blood. **3. **_**Periuriis amet, porta sit transitus ad daemones mali!**_** Translation: **Open now portal, become a gateway for the passage of demons and evil! **4. **_**Sanctus ignis**_** Translation: **Holy fire **4. **_**Angelus obsidione**_** Translation: **Angel blockade

**Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!**


	12. Confrontations and Haloes

**Chapter 12**

Daniel was backed against the far end of the barrier Umbra had put up. The demon had a murderous look on his face as his sharp teeth as glistened. Daniel could feel his knees begin to shake as fear and panic consumed him. Umbra rushed at Daniel and socked him in the jaw, "Does that seem familiar to you? Payback is a bitch isn't she?" Daniel struggled to his feet but Umbra quickly backhanded him and sent him flying into the other side of barrier. Daniel turned his head and spat out blood. Umbra was there in an instant, driving his clawed foot into Daniel's gut and leaving three profusely bleeding gashes. Daniel laid on the ground, blood loss taking its toll and stunned from the ferocity of the attack. Umbra stood over him laughing, "Is that the best you can do? I would expect better from my son. Then again, any greatness you would have inherited was diluted by that pitiful mother of yours. She was even easier to beat than you! That right there says something." At the insult to his beloved mother, Daniel could feel his blood start to boil. Umbra continued, "If I had raised you, you would at least know how to fly! If you ask me, she did a horrible job of raising you. She was ditz and a bad mother all around." Daniel let out a roar and kicked Umbra as hard as he could in the gut as he had done to him. He picked up Umbra by the throat and began to squeeze while saying in a low voice, "If you say one more foul word about my mother, I'll kill you." Umbra grinned, "It would seem as if I hit a soft spot. Does someone miss their mommy? I enjoyed every minute of raping your mother. It's the only thing she's good for really." Daniel's eyes began to burn with rage. He threw Umbra into the barrier and some instinct inside him took over. Hardly aware of what he was saying, Daniel thrust his hands forward while shouting, "_Flumine flammaru!_" His hands lit up in a bright blue flame that shot in a stream towards Umbra. The demon narrowly avoided the blast and said, "_Tenebris flamma!_" Umbra's hands ignited with a black flame and he came at Daniel swinging his fists.

* * *

`Daniel swiftly evaded Umbra's punches using the speed he processed since childhood. Fast as lighting he was behind Umbra and delivering a strong kick to the back of Umbra's head. The demon was sent sprawling on the ground. As he tried to get up, Daniel thumped his tail onto his chest and planted his foot there, sinking his claws into Umbra's flesh. Black blood oozed from the puncture wounds. Umbra growled, "You should thank me for raping your mother. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be here. My only regret is that I wasn't the one to kill her. I wasn't the one to take her life and watch the light die from her eyes. To feel her warm blood on my hands, to feel-" Daniel slashed his claws across Umbra's face, permanently turning the left side into an unrecognizable, mutilated mess. Still, Umbra was smug, "That was a nice blow. It's definitely going to scar. Well done. But surely you can do better! After all, don't you want to avenge your mother? Perhaps you should snap my neck like your mother's was?" Daniel replied, "Maybe I should! You deserve it! My mother was a good person who didn't deserve to die! You deserve to die because of what you did to my mother and Miles and everyone else you hurt!" Umbra's grin spread from ear to ear, "Than do it. Avenge your mother, and give justice to all of the people I have damaged. Do it! Kill me! Be the little angle your slut of a mother wanted you to be!" A deep growl began to rumble from Daniel throat. With a yell he grabbed Umbra's throat and began to shake and squeeze with all of his strength. From outside of the barrier, St. Michael was banging on it and shouting, "Daniel! Don't do it Daniel!"

* * *

Daniel retained his vice grip on Umbra but ceased to shake as he looked up at St. Michael. The archangel was beating at the barrier. Once he had Daniel's attention, St. Michael shouted through the barrier, "Don't do it Daniel! Don't kill him! He's trying to make you like him! A demon! Your mother, Christine, she would not want this!" The fire in Daniel's eyes began to go down as he recovered his senses. His grip on Umbra's throat loosened, "Your right. I can't kill him. But…" All at once, Daniel retightened his hold on Umbra who emitted a surprised gasp. While Daniel did not shake, he squeezed as hard as he could. Umbra began to fight back, kicking and attempting to claw. Daniel wrapped his tail around Umbra's wrists, binding them and sat on his legs to prevent the kitchen. Daniel's face was emotionless as he held his ground and kept Umbra detained. St. Michael was shouting, "Daniel what are you doing? Stop!" After about 30 seconds to a minute, Umbra lost consciousness and went limp. The barrier came down and Daniel removed his hands from Umbra's throat and got off of him. St. Michael, with his sword at the ready, cautiously entered the area. Daniel wiped sweat from his forehead, "I can't kill him. But, I can make him pass out." St. Michael lowered his sword slightly, "Daniel… I'm sure your mother would be proud of you for making the right decision." Daniel stared at Umbra before saying, "What's going to happen to him?" St. Michael replied, "Well, he has committed several acts that violate an unacceptable amount of laws. He will be imprisoned here and put on trial. It is possible that he will be put to death." Daniel was silent for a moment before saying, "I hope he-" "St. Michael! Daniel!" came the distressed cry. The two turned to see Margret flying towards them. She hovered in the air and appeared to be frantic, "Its Miles."

* * *

Daniel took off like a shot back towards Miles. St. Michael sent Margret back as well, saying he would follow after he had properly secured Umbra. Daniel skidded to a halt and fell to his knees beside Miles. The two tailed fox seemed barely conscious and blood was pooling around him. Margret arrived moments later. Daniel turned to her, tears bubbling into his eyes, "What's wrong with him? Is he gonna be ok?" Margret dipped her head and her voice cracked, "The injury was worse than I thought. There's a huge tear in his stomach and there is… nothing I can do. He's… going to die." Daniel shouted, "NO! NO! He can't die! You have to save him!" Margret began to sob and shake her head, "I can't save him Daniel, I can't. There is no spell that can fix this. I'm so sorry." Miles made a groaning sound that almost sounded like a word. Daniel leaned in close, "Miles? Miles what did you say? I'm here." Miles weakly said, "Daniel… I want…" Margret put a finger to his lips, "Shh. Save your strength Miles." The dying fox managed to brush the hand away, "Daniel… take the connection cross…" Daniel shook his head vigorously, "No, no, no. Mother gave it to you." Miles coughed and blood splashed from him mouth, "I'm done Daniel… Christine would want you to have it and… I want you to have it…" Daniel was now crying almost hysterically, "NO! You can't die on me Miles! You're my brother! Without you…" Miles grasped Daniel's hand, "That's why I want you to have the connection cross… so you won't feel alone…" Miles began to cough uncontrollably, blood pouring out of his mouth. Daniel pulled Miles close to him and held him as the coughing fit slowly subsided. When it had gone, Daniel looked at Miles who had his eyes closed and was still. Daniel hesitantly said, "Miles?" There was no reply. Daniel shook his brother, "Miles! Miles!" Margret put a hand on his shoulder, "Daniel, he's gone…" Daniel threw back his head and cried, "MILES!"

* * *

St. Michael came to the scene to Daniel sobbing into the life-less body of Miles and Margret sitting next to him and crying as well. He approached and said, "What happened?" Margret turned to St. Michael, "Miles' wound was more serious than I thought it was; there was nothing I could do to help him. He just passed away and Daniel is devastated." After a moment Margret asked, "Where is Umbra?" St. Michael was unable to hold back a smile as he said, "I cast some special bonding for him and sealed him into one of the dungeons. That monster will not be going anywhere." St. Michael looked at Daniel who was still holding Miles' corpse. He knelt before Daniel and said, "Daniel, there is a way that you can be reunited with Miles." Daniel's head shot up, "How? Tell me how?" St. Michael replied, "If Miles' soul is made into an angel, you two will be united. But…" "But what?" asked Daniel. The archangel hesitated before saying, "But there are certain requirements that a mortal's soul must meet in order to be recruited to be an angel." Daniel immediately said, "How do we tell if Miles' soul has met the requirements" St. Michael said, "We cannot. Only the Lord can decide if a soul can be an angel." Daniel protested, "But you declared that I was an angel!" St. Michael sighed, "That was unofficial. All of us will see you as an angel, but you are not an officially declared angel by the Lord." Margret broke in and said, "Please St. Michael, there must be something you can do!" St. Michael dipped his head and was silent. He then stood and said, "Wait here."

* * *

St. Michael flew to his quarters and to a large ornamental cross on his wall. He grasped the bottom section and began to turn it. He turned it 360 degrees and when the cross returned to its original position, a loud clank sounded. The wall panel opened inward revealing a staircase traveling upward. Wasting no time, St. Michael flew up flights of stairs until he came to a brightly lit doorway. He stopped and composed himself before stepping into the doorway. There was a bright flash and St. Michael was standing in a large white room with a brilliant golden white light shining from the ceiling. St. Michael went to the center of the room, got down on his knees, bowed his head, and began to pray, "Dear Lord, you have assigned me to handle this section of Heaven. I pray that up to this turbulent time I have done well. But now Lord, I must ask you for help. With your all-seeing eyes I know you have witnessed the death of young Miles Prower. I ask you now Lord, please emit this brave boy who has been through so much and has tried to do nothing but good to join our ranks. Amen" A voice from above replied, "St. Michael the Archangel, I have heard your prayer. I have witnessed all that has transpired. I have also witnessed both Miles' and Daniel's struggle. Take these. I trust you will know what to do with them." St. Michael looked up to see two brilliant rings of golden light descended from the ceiling. St. Michael took the rings and hooked them onto his belt. The voice from above said, "Go now. Miles will be waiting. Also, do not worry about coming to me for advice when you try Umbra Diaboli for his crimes. I trust that you will know what to do." St. Michael bowed his head further, "Thank you Lord. I shall do my best to not fail you and fulfill my duties as an archangel." St. Michael turned and left the room. He returned to his quarters and the secret staircase concealed itself once more. As he headed to the front door, he almost ran into a very bewildered looking Miles.

* * *

The other angels had gathered around Daniel and attempted to offer comfort and assurances that St. Michael would do his best to help. Despite all this, Daniel was inconsolable. He allowed a group of angel to take Miles' corpse away to bury it and wrapped his wings into a cocoon around himself. He clutched Miles' connection cross and cried. After about fifteen minutes later, St. Michael's voice rang out, "Daniel, you can stop grieving now." Daniel unfolded his wings and gasped. Standing next to St. Michael, was Miles. His yellow-orange fur seemed to glow a little and he was wearing the standard white robe that all angels wear. Protruding from his back were a pair of small wings with powder blue feathers. He appeared dazed and confused but when he caught sight of Daniel his face lit up. The two dashed toward each other, embracing one another. Daniel put the connection cross around Miles neck and said, "Here. This belongs to you." Miles smiled and laughed, "Thanks." The brothers hugged once more until St. Michael said, "Miles, Daniel, everyone. I have an announcement to make." All of the angels curiously came forward to find out what was going on. St. Michael stepped toward Miles and Daniel, "If you two could please kneel." The brothers did as they were told. St. Michael pulled the two rings from his belt, "Miles Prower, Daniel. By the eternal wisdom and graciousness of our Lord, he has instructed me to grant both of you with these." St. Michael placed the rings above Daniel and Miles' heads where they floated in place. St. Michael than raised his arms to the sky and said in a booming voice that carried through the crowd, "_Lucis__et__anuli__signo__muniantur.__Et__est__signum__fidei__hardwork__in nomine__Domini.__Eam__sigillis__vos__ad__bonum__et__a__malum__. __Notum sit__omnibus__qui__viderint__te__nuntius__et minister__Dei.__Hoc__est__aureola__. __Ut__lucere__aeternum__._" The crowd of angels repeated, "_Ut__lucere__aeternum__._" The haloes sent out a pulse of light and were sealed to Daniel and Miles. "Please stand." asked St. Michael. The two did so, both now angels, immortal beings dedicated to each other and to honoring Christine's memory by doing their best as angels.

* * *

**Author's Note: A happy ending for these two boys who have been through so much has finally arrived. But what about Umbra? Will Christine and everyone else hurt by his crimes receive justice at last? Only the Epilogue will tell. Here's the Latin translations: 1. **_**Flumine flammaru **_**Translation:** Stream of flame **2. **_**Tenebris flamma **_**Translation: **Dark flame **3.**_**Lucis**__**et**__**anuli**__**signo**__**muniantur.**__**Et**__**est**__**signum**__**fidei**__**hardwork**__**in nomine**__**Domini.**__**Eam**__**sigillis**__**vos**__**ad**__**bonum**__**et**__**a**__**malum**__**. **__**Notum sit**__**omnibus**__**qui**__**viderint**__**te**__**nuntius**__**et minister**__**Dei.**__**Hoc**__**est**__**aureola**__**. **__**Ut**__**lucere**__**aeternum**__**. **_**Translation: **This ring of light is a mark and a seal. It marks your loyalty and hard work in the name of God. It seals you to good and away from evil. Let all who see you know that you are a servant and messenger of God. This is your halo. May it shine forever.


	13. Epilouge: Brothers for Eternity

**Epilogue**

Daniel paced around while taking in what was around him. He was in his mother's house, awaiting the summoning bell that would signal the start of the trial. Miles came around the corner of the living room, "Hey. Todays the big day." Daniel nodded, "Yeah. This is a big day for Mother too." Miles said, "Do you want to go to her grave before it starts?" Daniel nodded once more and the two went out the door.

* * *

It had been over a month since Umbra had been captured. In that time, the angels had begun to rebuild the burnt-out buildings and replant the ravaged gardens. As they walked, Miles said, "It's the most amazing thing, everything we see around us is only a chunk of Heaven. The whole thing is as huge as the Middle Realm if not more so! The whole of Heaven is divided into 7 big quadrants and each one is governed by an archangel and two or three subordinate angels." Daniel's ears went up, "Wow! How did you find that out?" Miles replied, "You know that old mongoose? Well, his name is Lawrence and he told me that Christine was one of the subordinate angels helping St. Michael." Daniel was silent before saying, "We're here."

* * *

Miles and Daniel were standing in a partially regrown garden. They had been told by the other angels that it had been Christine's favorite garden. In the middle was a small stone engraved with a cross lying in the grass amongst some violets, Christine's favorite flower. The boys stood in front of it, holding hands for support. Daniel cleared his throat, "Hello Mother. It's us, Miles and Daniel." Miles continued, "We wanted to stop by and say that today Umbra Diabloi goes to trial for everything he's done to everyone. Especially to you." Daniel said, "Today you and everyone he's hurt will have justice." Miles and Daniel said together, "Rest in peace." The summoning bell began to ring its loud, high tone. The two turned and headed for the large building in the center of Heaven.

* * *

Daniel and Miles walked inside the building to see crowds of angels moving about. Lawrence, the old mongoose, came up to them, "There you are boys. St. Michael has been looking for you. Come." Lawrence led the two to a back room where St. Michael was waiting, "At last! I thought you weren't going to show." Daniel asked, "What is this building?" St. Michael answered, "This is the Supreme Heavenly Courthouse. This is where we handle the most serious offenses. In fact, this is the very courthouse in which Lucifer was sentenced to be cast down from Heaven. And it will be here, with a jury of the other six archangels and their most trusted subordinates and I as the judge, that Umbra Diaboli will be tried for his crimes. Now we must go."

* * *

Daniel and Miles took a seat on the witnesses' side of the courtroom. St. Michael entered and sat in the judge's chair and the jury filed in and seated themselves as well. Two angels then brought in a furious, swearing Umbra into the courtroom. Around his wrists and ankles were large shackles that were engraved with interlocked crosses all along the surface. "Damn you! Damn all of you to Hell! You will all burn in hellfire! The very wrath of Satan himself will come crashing upon you!" St. Michael banged a gavel, "SILENCE DEMON! You should be thankful that we angels are kinder than the likes of you! We are giving you a fair trial and punishing you accordingly." Umbra growled, "I don't want your little mock act of kindness. I want to tear your throat out!" Here Umbra turned his wicked crimson eyes on Miles, "Isn't that how I killed your little whore mother Miles?" The fox tensed in his chair and shot back, "Keep talking Umbra. You're just making it worse for yourself." St. Michael banged the gavel once again, "Let us begin. Read the charges."

* * *

Lawrence stepped forward with a scroll in hand. He unfurled it and read in a surprisingly clear voice for an old angel, "Umbra Diaboli, you have broken four of the five immortal laws that govern us all. This includes, but is not limited to, the rape and murder of Angel Christine, and sparking a war between Heaven and Hell." St. Michael said, "Umbra Diaboli how do you plead?" Umbra replied, "Demons don't plead, we gloat. We take a good deal of pride in-" St. Michael interrupted, "Did you commit the crimes or not, demon?" Umbra grinned, "Of course. And I don't regret any of them. But of course, my companion Debilito is the one who should be charged with the murder of Christine." Miles stood, "Debilito was under Umbra's command. He is merely trying to shift the blame." St. Michael nodded, "Agreed. Umbra will still be charged the murder." Umbra growled curses under his breath.

* * *

After two hours, the jury was ready to start deciding what Umbra's fate. Miles and Daniel were sitting in their chairs quietly talking when Lawrence came up to them, "The jury wants to see you two." Surprised, the two got up and went into the room where the jury was meeting. St. Michael was there too. When the boys entered the room, they immediately dipped their heads in respect. "Have a seat you two." said St. Michael as he gestured to two empty chairs. Miles and Daniel sat down. St. Michael went on to say, "Boys, this is St. Gabriel and his subordinate Judith. St. Raphael and Leonardo. St. Uriel and Caleb. St. Raguel and Beatrix. St. Remiel and Elijah, and St. Saraqael and Hannah." "Hello." said Daniel and Miles as they dipped their heads once more. St. Gabriel stood, "Daniel, Miles, we have decided without a doubt that Umbra Diaboli is guilty on all counts. However, what we cannot decide is what his sentence should be. That is where you two come in." St. Raphael continued, "You have suffered a great deal at Umbra's hands, most likely more than everyone else. We think that you should decide." Miles and Daniel looked at each other in surprise.

* * *

Daniel said, "This truly is an honor, but we wouldn't know what to decide." Miles agreed, "We don't know our options, we're not familiar with how this works, it's very generous of you, but we're not qualified to make such an important decision." St. Saraqael said with a wave of his hand, "That's quite alright. Really you only have two options. Put that monster of a demon to death or behind bars for all eternity." After thinking for a moment, Daniel said in a low voice, "He should be put behind bars forever." St. Ureil leaned forward in his chair, "What makes you say that Daniel?" Daniel replied, "To put him to death would be letting him off easy. For all he's done to Heaven and my mother, he deserves to suffer." All was silent until St. Michael spoke up, "All in favor?" Every hand went up. "Good. Let's close this up once and for all." With that, St. Michael and the others left the room.

* * *

"We have decided that Umbra Diaboli is guilty on all counts. Furthermore, we suggest that he is sentenced eternal imprisonment." announced St. Remiel. St. Michael nodded, "Agreed. Umbra Diaboli, I am hereby sentencing you to eternal imprisonment inside the Pit of Light. Case dismissed." Fear was visible on Umbra's face as he was hauled away. All at once he exploded and began shout in Latin, "_I__gnavi __paulo __adulteri__!__ V__os __omnes __adolebit__! __A__dolebit__! __Ego __ultionem__! __N__on __foveam __tenere __me__! __Irrumabo __omnes__!_" Once he was gone, all of the angels in the courtroom breathed a huge sigh of relief. Miles and Daniel left the courtroom and went back to Christine's house.

* * *

They sat together in the kitchen. Miles looked at Daniel and said, "Good call about Umbra. Justice has been done and he got what he deserved." Daniel shrugged, "I hate to admit it but my connection with my father, and I use that term very loosely, is stronger than I care for. I knew he was hoping for death because in his mind, he would get away with it. I just couldn't allow that." Miles replied, "Let's hope that you won't ever have to use that connection again. I think I figured out what to do with our little dispute about who should keep Christine's cross." Daniel cocked his head, "Oh?" Miles stood up, "Yeah, come on." The two got up and went to the main room of the house. Miles took the cross from around his neck, "Since St. Michael told us to live here, we can keep it in the house." Miles removed a picture of a sunset from the wall and hung the connection cross on the nail, "There. It will be there when we leave and when we come back. As if she was seeing us off, and welcoming us back home." Daniel stared at it before saying, "I miss her Miles." Miles sighed, "I miss her too Daniel. But we have to move on." Daniel began tear up, "What if I can't make her proud? What if I can't earn this halo for real?" Miles put a hand on his shoulder, "Daniel, your mother would be so proud of you already! I'll be honest, when first met you, I thought you were the biggest kid on the face of the planet. And now look at you! You've matured so much. I'm scared too. But that's why we have to do what we promised Christine we'd do. Stay together. Ok?" Daniel took a deep breath and wiped away his tears, "Ok. You're right. We're brothers." At that moment there was a knock at the door. Upon answering it, the two were surprised to see Lawrence on the porch, "Hello boys! St. Michael has assigned me to show you two the ropes. I hope you're not afraid of heights because it's time to stretch those wings." Daniel's face lit up, "We're going to fly?" Lawrence said, "Not if you keep standing there. Come on!" Miles and Daniel dashed out the door, eager to learn and be the best angels they could be.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Note: That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this story and I thank you for your reviews. If you have any questions about anything don't hesitate to PM me. Unfortunately, with school coming up, I won't be able to post as often. However, I have a big story cooking that I will post as soon as I can. In the meantime, I found one of my old composition books with a Sonic zombie story in it. To fill the gaps, I'll be transferring it to my computer and posting it for your reading pleasure. Thank you again for reading.**

**Latin translation:**_**I**__**gnavi **__**paulo **__**adulteri**__**!**__** V**__**os **__**omnes **__**adolebit**__**! **__**A**__**dolebit**__**! **__**Ego **__**ultionem**__**! **__**N**__**on **__**foveam **__**tenere **__**me**__**! **__**Irrumabo **__**omnes **_**Translation: **You cowardly little bastards! You all will burn! Burn! I shall be avenged! No pit will hold me! F*** all of you!


End file.
